Memorias de um Passado distante
by Chell1
Summary: Legolas e Aragorn voltaram para esse mundo sem nenhuma razão aparente e sem lembrarem de quem são. Quando eles se encontram e as memorias começam a voltar, eles terão de tentar entender o que está acontecendo as volta deles...
1. Default Chapter

Essa é a minha primeira fic e NÃO é slash, yaoi, etc, embora eu não tenha nada contra esse tipo de história (na verdade eu até gosto).  
  
Os personagens que estão na fic não são meus, apenas aqueles que vocês não reconhecerem.  
  
Essa fic foi feita com base nas histórias da Cássia e da Siobhan (que são em inglês) e elas me deram permissão para usar partes das hitórias delas. Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida sobre as histórias (e consiga ler em inglês), de uma olhada na serie "The Mellon Chronicles" feita pelas duas (na fanfiction, estão postadas pela Cássia. É só procurar por ela no "search" que vocês acham). Caso alguém não consiga ler em ingles, me avise que eu farei o que puder para esclarecer a dúvida, embora eu ache que nessa minha fic não terá muitos problemas.  
  
Quero avisar que quando Tolkien disse que Aragorn (ou Estel) fora criado por Elrond, significa que Elrond assumiu toda a paternidade de Aragorn e o considera como seu próprio filho. Do mesmo modo, Elladan e Elrohir o consideram como irmão. A mãe de Aragorn morreu junto com seu pai no ataque e não foi para Valfenda.  
  
Aragorn será chamado de Estel nessa fic, está bem? E ela se passa nos dias atuais sem Estel ou Legolas lembrarem quem eles foram.  
  
Seria bem interessante se vocês mandassem reviews para mim, sabe? 


	2. capitulo 1

Memórias de um passado distante  
  
1- O primeiro encontro  
  
O ano era 2000 e o local... bem, o local não importa. Basta saber que a história se passa em uma pequena cidade, cujo prefeito era bastante respeitado. O nome desse ilustre senhor era Elrond. Ele tinha três filhos, dois gêmeos, que atendiam pelos nomes de Elladan e Elrohir e um mais novo, que fora adotado e era a alegria da pequena família, seu nome era Estel.  
  
Elrond uma vez explicou a seu filho mais novo que Estel significava esperança em uma língua a muito esquecida. Fora ele que dera nome ao menino quando o adotou e os gêmeos, desde aquele momento amaram seu pequeno irmão. É claro, já haviam se passado um bom tempo e Estel estava com vinte anos. Foi quando a história começou a complicar.  
  
O jovem rapaz estava voltando, certa vez, da faculdade, quando esbarrou em uma outra pessoa e derrubou tudo no chão. Ele já estava com a desculpa na ponta da língua para falar ao desconhecido, quando viu uma cabeça com cabelos extremamente loiros e longos se abaixar e começar a catar o que estava espalhado.  
  
- Desculpe-me, eu não estava prestando atenção no que eu fazia. - falou o desconhecido e olhou para os olhos cinzentos de Estel.  
  
- Está tudo bem. Eu também não estava prestando atenção. - o desconhecido levantou e Estel pode dar uma olhada nele.  
  
O rapaz a sua frente não parecia ter mais que a sua idade e vestia uma blusa verde e uma calça marrom. Ele tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e longos, mas que, no momento, estavam presos em um meio rabo. Pôs, então, um boné que cobriu toda a superfície de sua cabeça até as orelhas. Era uma pessoa intrigante.  
  
- Você não é daqui, é? - perguntou Estel.  
  
- Não. Sou de outra cidade. Mas ouvi dizer que as melhores faculdades estão aqui, por isso, vim para cá. Você mora aqui?  
  
- Sim, moro sim! - falou Estel, repreendeu o resto da frase que dizia que ele era um dos filhos do prefeito, afinal, não tinha o menor sentido em dizer isso.  
  
- Que bom! Poderia me dizer então aonde fica a casa do Senhor Elrond? O prefeito? - Estel deu uma pequena risada - O quê? Você não sabe? Que pena, bem, valeu a tentativa. Poderia me dizer se alguém por aqui perto sabe? - Estel deu uma risada mais escandalosa pelo outro ter mal interpretado seu primeiro riso e ter tirado conclusões precipitadas.  
  
- Não! Eu posso te levar até o Senhor Elrond. Sou filho dele... um dos. Venha. Há! A propósito, me chamo Estel. - o outro riu quando soube quem encontrara.  
  
- Sou Legolas.  
  
E assim foram seguindo para a casa de Elrond, que já havia previsto a chegada de Legolas em sua pequena cidade. Ele olhava pela janela de seu quarto enquanto brincava distraidamente com um belo anel em seu dedo. Desfrutava de um dos poucos momentos de paz em sua casa, quando nem os gêmeos nem Estel estavam ali, para se implicarem com propósito duplo de se divertirem e tirarem Elrond do sério.  
  
Foi olhando pela janela que ele acompanhou a chegada de seu filho mais novo e o outro rapaz. Elrond desceu as escadas e abriu a porta para os dois, dando um abraço em Estel e um pequeno aceno de cabeça a Legolas.  
  
- Pai, este é Legolas. Ele veio de outra cidade falar com você. - Elrond olhou o jovem loiro a sua frente  
  
- Bem, meu jovem, se veio falar algo que possa ser discutido rapidamente e em poucas palavras, eu ficarei feliz em ouvi-lo - a expressão de Elrond era de desculpas.  
  
- É sobre a vaga na faculdade, eu lhe mandei uma carta no começo do mês lhe falando. - falou Legolas - Não poderei mais entrar?  
  
Elrond o olhou por um tempo. Era incrível que aquele rapaz não tenha mudado nada em tantos anos. Mas, Elrond lembrou a si mesmo, ele também não mudara nem um pouco e muito menos Elladan e Elrohir. O que o entristecia era o não reconhecimento de Estel pelo rapaz. Que seu filho mais novo não saberia da existência do jovem loiro era normal, mas o contrário era assustador.  
  
- Senhor? Se eu não puder cursar a faculdade aqui, eu terei de ir embora. Se eu puder, eu tenho de arranjar logo um hotel para me hospedar, por isso, gostaria de uma resposta, se não for muito rude.- Legolas observou quando o prefeito suspirou e respondeu.  
  
- Eu li sua carta. E lhe respondi que poderia vir para a minha cidade, você bem sabe disso. Eu lhe disse também que eu arranjaria um bom lugar para você ficar enquanto isso. Porem, temo que não poderemos conversar agora, meu jovem. Eu recebi um recado muito importante e precisarei me ausentar por uns tempos.  
  
- Vai viajar, papai? Por que não me falou? - Estel olhou seu pai um pouco intrigado. - Acabei de receber o recado. Acho que vou levar seus irmãos comigo, para eles não acabarem com a minha casa. Você eu prefiro que fique, tem faculdade, não tem?  
  
- Mas... mas eu acabei de entrar de férias! Eu posso ir com você! - protestou Estel. Elrond chegou mais perto do filho de modo que Legolas não pudesse ouvir.  
  
- E quem vai mostrar a cidade ao nosso convidado? - Estel olhou sem entender para o pai. Elrond se virou para Legolas. - Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu realmente preciso ir e Estel vai ficar sozinho nessa casa. Eu lhe disse que arranjaria um bom lugar ficar. Eu insisto que fique aqui nos dias que eu ficar fora. A casa é grande e sem seus irmãos, Estel vai se sentir muito sozinho. O que me diz? Depois conversaremos melhor sobre a faculdade, o que acha? Não se preocupe, você vai cursa-la aqui, só que não posso resolver o problema agora e, como meu filho disse, acabou as aulas. Por que não espera até eu retornar e eu pessoalmente matricularei você?  
  
Legolas olhou desconfiado para Elrond. Ele não conseguia entender como alguém que muitos diziam ser inteligente simplesmente abrigava um desconhecido dentro da sua própria casa quando só haveria seu filho mais novo com ele.  
  
- Eu insisto que fique. Voltarei em menos de um mês e enquanto isso, meu filho pode lhe mostrar as belezas de minha cidade.  
  
Nessa hora, a porta da frente foi escancarada e risos melodiosos e contagiantes se foram ouvidos. Os gêmeos haviam chegado em casa.  
  
Os dois (que aparentavam ter uns vinte e cinco anos ) apostaram uma corrida para ver quem chegava mais rápido na sala de visitas, aonde eles tinham certeza de encontrar seu pai e seu irmão. Eles acabaram se enrolando e antes de chegar perto de Elrond, os dois deram uma trombada em Legolas, que era o mais próximo da porta. Estel reprimiu uma risada.  
  
Apenas alguém muito perspicaz, ao olhar os olhos de Elrond, poderia dizer que ele achou a situação um tanto engraçada e até bastante rotineira. E não estaria errado, embora precisaria alguém ainda mais perspicaz para dizer que, por te achado a cena um tanto rotineira, uma estranha saudade perpassou por seus olhos.  
  
- Oh, pelos Valar! Desculpe-nos. Não sabíamos que tinha visita - falou Elladan se endireitando e tentando recompor Elrohir, que desmontara em cima de Legolas.  
  
- Sua família tem um jeito único de se apresentar... - falou Legolas para Estel, o ultimo deu uma risada abafada.  
  
Por fim, os gêmeos se levantaram e estendeu cada um uma mão para que Legolas se levantasse e só então se deram conta de quem era a visita. Seus queixos caíram quando o viram com aquelas roupas e um boné. E largaram a mão de Legolas que puxavam para cima, o fazendo cair de novo. Mais uma risada abafada de Estel e Um riso de canto de Elrond.  
  
- Me desculpe, alteza! Oh, Valar! Não era para termos te derrubado de novo! É que você está diferente! Eu não reconheci você, príncipe. - falou Elrohir com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Legolas desistira da ajuda e levantava por si próprio.  
  
- Também sinto muitíssimo, por tê-lo derrubado uma segunda vez! Não que a primeira tenha sido intencional, príncipe, de jeito nenhum! - Elladan chegou seu irmão para o lado e desatou a falar também, repreendendo um sorriso - Você fica muito engraçado nessas roupas, príncipe! Eu nunca imaginaria que elas pudessem ser usadas por você se eu não tivesse visto por meu próprios olhos!  
  
- Desculpem- me, mas acho que estão me confundindo com outra pessoa. Eu não sou príncipe e não acho que tenha algo errado com a minha roupa. - o som de Elrond limpando a garganta desviou a atenção de todos para o homem mais velho e ele olhou os gêmeos com um pedido mudo para que parassem de falar.  
  
- Elladan, Elrohir, este é Legolas. - mais uma vez, apenas os olhos de Elrond disseram que achava muito engraçada a situação quando seus filhos lhe lançaram um olhar como se dissessem "sabemos muito bem quem ele " - Legolas, esses são meus outros filhos - um aceno de cabeça de Legolas e uma risada abafada de Elrohir, seguida de uma cotovelada de Elladan no irmão - Agora, se me derem licença, Estel, Legolas, eu e meus filhos precisamos realmente arrumar nossas malas para a nossa viagem. Legolas, sinta-se a vontade para recusar um convite, embora eu gostaria que passasse os dias aqui.  
  
- Que viagem? Vamos viajar? - perguntaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo enquanto seu pai os guiava até o escritório. Estel apenas ria com seus dois irmãos.  
  
Foi com as sonoras perguntas de Elladan e Elrohir como som de fundo que Estel se virou sorrindo para Legolas e teve tempo de estudar melhor o novo visitante. Era engraçado como ele tinha algo que lembrava muito tanto seu pai quanto os seus irmãos. Ele imaginara várias vezes que essa fosse apenas uma característica de sua família, porém, pelo visto, se enganara. Era como se uma pequena luz emanasse do corpo a sua frente.  
  
- E, então, vai ficar aqui em casa? - perguntou Estel com um brilho brincalhão nos olhos.  
  
Legolas o olhou também com um quê divertido.  
  
- Bem... - começou Legolas meio incerto - acho que vou. Quero dizer, se não for muito incômodo. - ele adicionou rapidamente. - E o seu pai parece já ter arranjado para eu ficar aqui. Porém, se preferir, eu posso muito bem ir para um hotel.  
  
- De maneira nenhuma. Eu gosto de companhia. Meu pai tem razão, eu ficaria muito solitário sem ninguém aqui...  
  
Uma pergunta mais escandalosa vinda do escritório do Senhor Elrond, feita por Ellandan ou Elrohir (não se podia distinguir de qual dos gêmeos era a voz se ela vinha de um outro lugar. Eles eram a cópia um do outro e a voz não ficava atrás). Estel riu baixo e olhou num pedido mudo de desculpas para o visitante.  
  
- Você acaba se acostumando com eles. Sinto muito que os tenha conhecido quando os dois entraram e tropeçaram em você. Sabe, acho que eles realmente o confundiram com outra pessoa. É estranho, apesar de eles serem do jeito que são, eu não lembro de tê-los visto confundindo rostos por ai. Você foi o primeiro.  
  
- Estou me sentindo honrado... - respondeu Legolas com um leve sarcasmo na voz. O que fez Estel rir com gosto. 


	3. capitulo 2

Misao-Dono, obrigada pelo elogio, eu sou nova nesse negocio de fics e fico muito feliz de saber que alguém gostou da minha historia! Se alguém mais estiver lendo, eu gostaria muito que mandassem reviews, para eu saber pelo menos o que acham...  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
No escritório do lado da sala, o Senhor Elrond se encontrava em volta de uma enxurrada de perguntas sobre Legolas, Estel e o porque de eles terem de sair de sua preciosa cidade. Elrond suspirou. As vezes era dificil se lidar com aqueles seus dois filhos. Eles já estavam bem grandes para ficarem tão alvoroçados. Mas, o Senhor preferia assim a não tê-los por perto jamais.  
  
Os gêmeos queriam explicações. Eles sabiam que talvez esse dia chegasse, que talvez encontrassem Legolas. Mas fora há tanto tempo que lhes disseram, que os dois não se importaram. Quando voltaram àquela terra, fora para achar Estel. E ver o príncipe não reconhecendo o irmão mais novo dos gêmeos fora algo que eles não estavam preparados.  
  
Da mesma forma, o fato de Elrond lhes impor que iriam viajar por uns tempos e deixar aquela cidade era desconcertante. Havia tantos milênios que os três não colocavam os pés naquelas terras. Era provável que só os presentes naquele escritório soubessem que ali, há muitos e muitos anos fora "a última casa amiga". E para eles serem obrigados a deixar o lar que tanto amavam era tão desprazeiroso quanto ver Legolas e Estel não se reconhecerem.  
  
Elrond suspirou uma segunda vez esperando seus filhos acabarem as milhares de perguntas e olharem para ele. Elrond sorriu aos dois filhos.  
  
- Por que o príncipe está aqui? - perguntou Elladan. após um pequeno silencio dos dois.  
  
- Creio ter lhes dito que era possível que o encontrássemos aqui. Embora eu temesse o estado em que o acharíamos... Porém, também creio que, na hora em que eu lhes contava isso, os dois estavam ocupados demais em implicar com um Estel de quatro anos para dar atenção a mim. - falou Elrond com um leve tom divertido de reprovação.  
  
- Mas, pai! Tínhamos acabado de achar Estel! Era natural que estivéssemos felizes demais para prestar atenção em outros assuntos senão o nosso irmão! - Elrohir tentou consertar.  
  
- Legolas não tinha porque vir aqui! - Elladan ajudou seu irmão.  
  
- O fato de que o melhor amigo dele havia voltado para essa terra não é um motivo forte o suficiente? Nós voltamos por Estel, ele também voltaria. - Elrond respondeu com paciência. Seus filhos sabiam disso, estavam apenas frustrados de ver um de seus amigos sem qualquer vestígio de que, uma vez, ele soubera quem eram todos ali.  
  
- Pai, nos foi permitido voltar. Houve uma acordo entre todos os presentes. Legolas não poderia voltar, o mundo mudou muito. - Elladan tentou de novo.  
  
- Legolas viria atrás de Estel, foi um erro nosso achar que ele não o faria. Foi um erro principalmente meu porque conhecia a natureza dele. - falou Elrond com um tom triste. Os gêmeos negaram com a cabeça e se aproximaram mais do pai. Elrohir o abraçou.  
  
- Não foi culpa sua. Você não sabia o que ele iria fazer. Nós não sabíamos. Legolas é forte e ninguém aqui sabe como ele fez para chegar até nós e nem como ele perdeu a memória.  
  
- Não faça isso consigo mesmo, papai. - Elladan se juntou ao irmão e também abraçou seu pai.  
  
Elrond se deixou ser abraçado por seus dois filhos. Era até engraçado que isso tivesse acontecido. Das milhares e milhares de vezes que Legolas e Estel se meteram em problemas, era uma doce ilusão que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eles parariam. Os gêmeos soltaram seu pai e o olharam.  
  
- Façam as malas, El. - "El" era o apelido que os gêmeos tinham. Servia tanto para um quanto para outro e era uma forma carinhosa que o pai tinha de chamar pelos dois filhos ao mesmo tempo. - Estel e Legolas precisam de um tempo só deles, se pensamos em levar os dois de volta para as Terras Imortais.  
  
Os irmãos acenaram e, por hora, deixaram as outras milhares de perguntas que tinha para fazer quietas.  
  
Outro pensamento invadiu as duas cabeças: se Legolas e Estel iriam ficar na casa sozinhos, em que estado ela estaria quando eles voltassem? Talvez eles devessem ir procurar o irmão para ter certeza de que ela continuaria lá depois de um mês. Com sorrisos perigosos, os dois saíram do escritório, deixando Elrond sozinho olhando uma velha pintura de um nobre rei. 


	4. capitulo 3

Que legal!!! Eu recebi mais reviews!! Muito obrigada!! E por favor, me falem o que acham da historia. Eu gosto de saber, para ver o que eu posso melhorar, sabem... Prisilha: Obrigada!! Deve ter personagens originais sim porque os personagens vão ter de interagir com as outras pessoas por isso vai ter. Fora o personagem mal que vai aparecer que eu vou arranjar um nome para ele. Holly Moon: Eu vou escrever toda essa fic, depois eu penso no depois. Uma do Merry? Não sei...  
  
Err. outra coisinha. o meu teclado resolveu que não coloca mais acentos nas palavras, então, eu tive de passar a auto-correcao varias vezes e deixar de lado as palavras que ela não conhecia, por isso, desculpem se tiver muitas palavras sem acento (como ate), esta bem?  
  
Capitulo 3:  
  
Estel e Legolas estavam sentados na grande mesa da sala vendo os gêmeos e seu pai arrumando as malas para partirem, quando Elladan e Elrohir chamaram seu irmão e Estel deixou Legolas sentado contemplando a lareira que havia em um dos cantos da sala.  
  
Os gêmeos levaram o irmão ate um lado isolado da sala, abriram a sua mão e puseram um belo anel no centro dela. Tinha o formato de duas serpentes gêmeas de prata com olhos de esmeralda que se encontravam em uma coroa de flores de ouro que uma segurava e a outra devorava.  
  
Estel olhou o belo anel. Parecia já te -lo visto antes, embora não soubesse aonde (alias, ele se sentia assim com muitos objetos a sua volta, mas acabou por concluir que era invenção de sua mente jovem). E, por alguns segundos, ele viu seu pai lhe entregando um anel parecido com esse, se não fosse igual, e ele o passando para um jovem loiro que estava atrás dele, era também, um copia viva do rapaz que estava sentado com ele a pouco na grande mesa.  
  
- Ada pediu para lhe dar isso - falou Elladan.  
  
Estel crescera com seus irmãos chamando o Senhor Elrond de "Ada" e supôs que essa seria uma forma carinhosa de chamar pelo pai. Depois de ouvir durante vários anos de sua vida, ele também acabou se acostumando a chamar o pai assim.  
  
O jovem olhou seus dois irmãos gêmeos sem saber muito bem o que fazer.  
  
- O que eu faço com isso? - perguntou ele. Seus irmãos riram com a cara cômica que Estel estava fazendo sem ao menos se dar conta de que era hilária.  
  
- Estel, - começou Elrohir como se estivesse falando com uma criança - as pessoas costumam colocar os anéis nos dedos. É bem simples. Pode-se por o anel em qualquer dedo, eu indicaria aquele que não ficasse largo...  
  
A cara de Estel ficou ainda mais cômica, o que os gêmeos acharam que não era possível, e causou uma onda de gargalhadas dos dois que fez Legolas esticar a cabeça do outro lado da sala para ver o que acontecia. Um dos passatempos favoritos de Elladan e Elrohir era implicar com seu irmão mais novo. Eles nunca se cansaram disso no passado e não havia motivos para acreditar que se cansariam agora.  
  
- Eu sei muito bem o que as pessoas fazem com os anéis, Elrohir!! - falou Estel depois que os gêmeos pararam de rir tão alto que estava impossível falar - Eu queria saber o porque de terem me dado esse anel, só isso!  
  
- Ada apenas nos pediu para entrega-lo a você. Não nos foi permitido revelar nada sobre o seu passado misterioso!! - Elladan continuou com o tom da voz de Elrohir quando explicou a utilidade do anel.  
  
Era uma piada entre os três falar que Estel tivera um passado sombrio antes de entrar na casa do Senhor Elrond. Para Estel isso era impossível, já que quando sua família o adotou, ele tinha apenas quatro anos, mas ele entrava na brincadeira assim mesmo. Para os gêmeos, fora a forma de que eles acharam de não falar diretamente sobre o que acontecera com um Estel que ainda não estava preparado, e ainda assim lhe jogar informações que as vezes ficava insuportável de agüentar.  
  
- Ta, ta... Elladan, se vocês não quiserem falar, tudo bem, eu pergunto ao Ada quando ele aparecer aqui em baixo.  
  
- Ele se chama "anel de Barahir" - falou Elrohir com um tom mais serio - É uma peça muito bonita, não acha? Fique com ele. Estamos pedindo.  
  
- É. Não faria mal se você o mantivesse junto a si, faria? Não precisa usa- lo se não quiser. - completou Elladan.  
  
Estel olhou o anel e depois olhou seus dois irmãos. Por fim, pôs o anel no indicador da mão direita e ele coube perfeitamente. E aquela já costumeira sensação de aquilo já ter acontecido o invadiu.  
  
- Vou usar o anel. Ainda não entendi o motivo de vocês o terem me dado, mas eu vou usa-lo assim mesmo. E eu tenho a impressão de que isso seria o certo a fazer. - os gêmeos sorriram e puxaram seu irmão para um abraço.  
  
- O que quer que aconteça, Estel, nos amamos você, entendeu? Nunca pense o contrario. - falou Elladan enquanto Elrohir confirmava o que o irmão dizia com a cabeça .Os dois deram um beijo na testa de Estel antes de se afastarem e subirem as escadas para descer com as malas.  
  
Estel voltou para a mesa em que estava sentado com Legolas ainda olhando o anel e muito surpreso com o que Elladan falara para poder dizer algo de volta. Era como se eles soubessem que algo de muito diferente estava para acontecer. E não estariam errados.  
  
Quando Estel sentou e pôs as mãos em cima da mesa, Legolas pôde dar uma olhada no belo anel que estava em seu dedo. O jovem, vendo o interesse do loiro, tirou o anel do dedo e o entregou a Legolas.  
  
- Meus irmãos acabaram de me dar. Disseram que se chamava "anel de Barahir", seja lá o que isso quer dizer. - explicou ele para o loiro.  
  
- É uma bela peça essa que você tem, Estel - falou ele enquanto devolvia o anel para seu dono - Por alguma razão, não consigo imaginar outra pessoa o usando a não ser você.  
  
Naquela hora, o Senhor Elrond apareceu na escada e dois pares de olhos se voltaram para ele. O Senhor deu uma palavra rápida com um de seus empregados e depois se dirigiu `a mesa em que Estel e Legolas estavam.  
  
- Eu e seus irmãos estamos indo, Estel. Porem, antes de partimos, gostaria de lhes pedir que não se arranhem, não se quebrem, não se queimem, não tentem saltar de lugares com mais de quatro metros de altura e, se conseguirem, que deixem a minha casa no jeito que ela esta agora, sim? - falou ele tentando conter um sorriso que se formava enquanto via os olhos dos dois jovens se arregalarem enquanto ele fazia suas exigências. Sua atenção se voltou então para o anel - Seus irmãos já lhe deram ele? Eu achei que eles demorariam mais tempo...  
  
- Eles disseram que você pediu para eles me darem. Por que?  
  
- Bem, meu filho, primeiro porque o anel e seu. - o tom do senhor Elrond indicou que não explicaria mais do que aquilo. - Achei que já estava na hora de devolve-lo.  
  
Um empregado pediu licença e informou ao senhor que seus filhos já haviam descido com as malas e que o esperavam do lado de fora da casa. O senhor se levantou e convidou os dois jovens a acompanha-lo ate do lado de fora. O que os dois fizeram de bom grado.  
  
Elladan e Elrohir estavam olhando Legolas e Estel e pensavam seriamente se seria possível que aqueles dois se lembrassem. Era muito estranho viver toda uma nova vida com alguém que se ama sabendo que a pessoa não se lembra de você. Todos os medos e as incertezas sobre Estel gostar ou não deles foram revitalizadas no momento em que bateram os olhos naquela bela criança de quatro anos algum tempo atrás. E agora, o processo se repetia mas com um Legolas já formado e com próprias opiniões.  
  
- Ate logo, Estel! Are logo, príncipe! - gritou Elrohir para os dois. Legolas virou os olhos.  
  
- Eu ainda não entendi o porque do príncipe... - falou ele ao ouvido de Estel, mas acenou assim mesmo.  
  
No curto espaço de tempo que Legolas ficou com os gêmeos, ele aprendeu a gostar deles como amigos de longa data. O mesmo acontecera com Estel, mas de uma forma mais intensa. Agora, ele se perguntava o que haveria naquela família para deixa-lo triste por ver partir pessoas que ele conhecera a tão pouco tempo.  
  
- Ate logo! Não demorem - gritou Estel do lado dele.  
  
O senhor Elrond passou naquela hora por eles e parou para dar um abraço em Estel e um aceno de cabeça para Legolas.  
  
- Eu falei serio quando disse que queria os dois inteiros no final de um mês, ouviram? A cidade e pequena e eu sou o melhor medico daqui, por favor, tenham cuidado, esta bem? - ele falava como se já soubesse aquilo não adiantaria nada e que os dois acabariam se machucando.  
  
Mesmo assim, o senhor gostava disso. Ele gostava de saber que tudo estava indo como sempre fora e que talvez voltasse um dia a ser o que era.  
  
E os três se foram, deixando Legolas e Estel na casa.  
  
________________________***____________________  
  
O Senhor Elrond e seus filhos estavam acabando de sair da cidade quando a nova leva de perguntas começou. O senhor estava se perguntando quando ela iria acontecer de novo.  
  
- Pai o senhor já sabia que o príncipe apareceria por aqui? Legolas falou algo sobre uma carta. - perguntou Elrohir.  
  
- Só soube quando eu recebi a carta dele.  
  
- Mas se você já sabia...- continuou Elrohir.  
  
- Não, meus filhos, eu não poderia impedir... - ele suspirou e retomou a conversa - vejam, quando eu recebi a carta de Legolas, eu previ o que aconteceria naqueles próximos meses.  
  
- Então por que não nos falou nada? - perguntou Elladan com um leve tom de chateação.  
  
- Se eu tivesse lhes falado, vocês ficariam sentados esperando que o príncipe aparecesse? - não houve resposta, apenas olhares que diziam que muito provavelmente a resposta era "não" - Foi o que eu pensei.  
  
- Ada, o senhor não poderia esperar que nós não fizéssemos nada!! - tentou de nodo Elladan com um confirmações de Elrohir.  
  
- Por isso não falei nada, El. Se vocês o tivessem encontrado antes, a historia daria um jeito de separar ele de vocês e de o fazer encontrar Estel sem estarmos por perto. - concluiu o senhor com um tom triste de quem pede desculpas mas que sabia que não poderia ser diferente - Não... era preferível que eles se encontrassem sobre nossa supervisão.  
  
- E porque estamos indo embora? - foi a vez de Elrohir perguntar - Por que os deixamos sozinhos quando um não se lembra do outro?  
  
Quem respondeu, porem, foi Elladan, em forma de pergunta:  
  
- Você já previu o que vai acontecer, não é, pai? - Elrond suspirou. E olhou os gêmeos.  
  
-Já, meus filhos... já havia previ o que vai acontecer. Porem, o desfecho ainda é um mistério para mim. Eu sei ate aonde eles vão nesse mês, mas não sei o que farão qundo chegarem... ou se se lembrarão... 


	5. capitulo 4

Olá para todos que ainda continuam a ler a minha historia. Eu ainda gostaria de receber reviews e saber o que vocês estão achando. E quero avisar que meu teclado continua se recusando a por acentos, por isso, desculpem, sim? Qualquer outro erro gramatical e culpa minha mesmo.  
  
Eu esqueci de mencionar um fato importante na historia, que e o final que o Aragorn tem, a cassia e a Siobhan escreveram um one-shot que conta que na verdade, Aragorn não morreu e sim, junto com Arwen, foi embora para os portos cinzentos no navio de Legolas e Gimli (o nome é And So The End), vale a pena ser lida (todas as historias delas valem a pena serem lidas). Para mais informações, veja a primeira pagina, ta?  
  
Misao- dono: Não, a fic não é Yaoi. E nossa, mestra das palavras eu? Estou ate me sentindo importante... :D *faz uma dancinha simpática em frente ao computador*  
  
Capitulo 4:  
  
Sozinhos na casa não seria a melhor expressão para se usar no caso de Estel e Legolas. Sem o Senhor Elrond e os gêmeos seria a mais correta, já que haviam um numero bem grande de empregados pela casa. Por isso, Legolas achou que a sua situação era mais real. Não haveria só o filho mais novo do prefeito na casa.  
  
Quando os dois voltaram para dentro da grande casa, foi para Estel mostrar a Legolas o resto dos aposentos que ele ainda não conhecia e o quarto em que ele ficaria, que era bem grande. Legolas sentou na cama e Estel em uma bela poltrona que ficava a direita.  
  
- O que achou? E bem espaçoso, não acha?  
  
- E bem grande. - concordou Legolas, agora olhando os adornos que havia na cama, pareciam ser bem velhos. - A casa é da sua família há quanto tempo? - Estel deu de ombros.  
  
- Não sei. Eu cresci nela, por isso, eu sei que ela tem mais de quinze anos, mas é só isso que eu posso lhe dizer.  
  
E a pequena conversa parou por ai.  
  
Estel, então, acompanhou Legolas até ao hotel em que ele passara a ultima noite e os dois apanharam as malas de Legolas. O primeiro dia ia chegando ao fim e os dois voltavam para a bela casa do Senhor Elrond.  
  
__________________________***_______________________  
  
Foi no jantar que Legolas percebeu que não poderia continuar agindo como alguém normal. Ele passara o dia inteiro com o boné rajado de verde e marrom e tinha serias duvidas se Estel não havia visto as pontas de sua orelha naquele esbarrão. Parecia que não. E Legolas gostaria que continuasse assim.  
  
Ele se lembrava apenas dos últimos quatro anos de sua vida, que vivera com um casal muito simpático que o abrigara. Sua única lembrança era seu nome, sabe-se lá por que motivo. E, nesses quatro anos, não houve uma pessoa que o olhasse da mesma forma depois que percebia que ele brilhava e não era imaginação da sua cabeça ou que ele tinha orelhas pontudas ou qualquer outra esquisitice que ele tivesse. Legolas tinha serias duvidas de que talvez fosse uma aberração ou algo assim, mas nunca pôs em palavras esses pensamentos.  
  
No fim, o que acabou fazendo foi soltar o meio rabo que usava e deixar os cabelos caírem e tamparem as suas orelhas. Ele só precisaria lembrar de não os por atrás da orelha e tudo estaria bem.  
  
E assim foi o jantar, com os dois jovens rindo e se divertindo e não ligando para pensamentos obscuros que as vezes invadem as nossas cabeças nas horas mais impróprias. E nem Legolas nem Estel se deram conta quando uma mecha loira foi parar atrás das elegantes orelhas pontiagudas de Legolas.  
  
_____________________________***_____________________________  
  
O dia seguinte foi um tanto estranho para Legolas, que acordou em uma bela cama que aparentava ter uns sérios milênios de vida. Ele acordou com batidas na porta e se levantou para abri-la, se certificando de que seus cabelos encobriam suas orelhas.  
  
Estel estava na porta vestindo uma roupa que dava a entender que iria para uma floresta. Um grande sorriso brincava em seu rosto. Legolas lhe deu bom dia e bocejou pondo a mão na frente da boca.  
  
- Desculpe, você acabou de me acordar. - falou ele sobre o pequeno bocejo que dera. - Por favor, entre, eu vou me trocar.  
  
Enquanto ia se sentar na grande poltrona do quarto, Estel reparou no jeito elegante de Legolas andar. Era muito parecido com os dos irmãos, aquele que ele nunca tivera. O loiro era esguio e andava com uma certa leveza, quase como se dançando um balé.  
  
No outro lado do quarto, de frente para o armário aberto, Legolas ainda olhava para as roupas de dentro e pensava em qual roupa seria a mais adequada para se vestir em sua primeira manhã na casa do prefeito. Ele não fazia idéia.  
  
- Você não está pensando em passar o resto do dia olhando para dentro de um guarda roupa, está? - perguntou Estel da poltrona. - Porque eu tinha planejado fazermos algo um pouco mais animado, sabe...  
  
Legolas pegou uma blusa, uma calca e seu boné e se dirigiu ao banheiro para se trocar.  
  
- Não, não estou pensando em passar o dia olhando para o armário. Acho que vou me arriscar com a sua programação. - falou ele fechando a porta.  
  
Dois minutos depois ele apareceu de volta usando uma blusa cinza e uma calca verde, ajeitando o boné na cabeça.  
  
- E então, - começou ele - qual a programação?  
  
- Bem... meupai mantém uma reserva florestal do outro lado do rio que corta a área da casa, por isso, pensei em darmos uma passada por lá, o que acha? - ele perguntou em um tom neutro, quase convencido da resposta negativa do outro.  
  
- Uma reserva?? - perguntou Legolas com um sorriso no rosto - Eu gostaria de ir sim! Eu adoro florestas! - ele não sabia bem o porque, mas se sentia mais vivo perto da natureza.  
  
Estel o olhou para ver se o loiro não começaria a ir e dizer que estava brincando, mas Legolas apenas o olhou como se perguntando quando poderiam partir.  
  
- Já que você gosta, a gente poderia acampar por lá, que tal? É uma área grande e quase não se tem visitas de pessoas por lá, apenas nós andamos por dentro dela, eu acho. - falou Estel em tom esperançoso. Ele adorava acampar.  
  
E se ficou arranjado que acampariam na pequena floresta por alguns dias, por isso, as malas foram arrumadas e sacos para dormir foram preparados e o arco de Estel foi parar em cima de toda a sua roupa. Legolas olhou aquele arco de madeira com certo interesse.  
  
- Você atira? - perguntou o loiro.  
  
- A gente tenta, né? - respondeu Estel e Legolas riu. - Você sabe manejar o arco e a flecha?  
  
- Se eu sei? Sim, eu sei e faço isso muito bem. - falou ele sem o menor tom de arrogância na voz. - Me empresta? - Estel lhe estendeu o arco e Legolas puxou a corda ate encostar na orelha e depois soltou, fazendo com que a corda emitisse um som tamborilante - E um arco muito bom.  
  
- Então leve ele com você que eu vou pegar um dos meus irmãos - falou Estel se voltando para um dos corredores da casa - Acho que vou pegar o do Elrohir... se eu destroir o arco, é mais fácil lidar com ele do que com o Elladan.  
  
Assim, Estel e Legolas partiram em direção a pequena reserva que havia do outro lado do rio.  
  
Esse rio, diziam as más línguas e aqueles que acreditavam em todo o tipo de mentiras, era enfeitiçado e alguns ainda chegavam a dizer que o grande feiticeiro que fizera isso era o próprio prefeito da cidade. O que, e claro, nunca passou de historia da carochinha para a maioria dos habitantes da cidade. 


	6. capitulo 5

Estou meio chateada por não ter recebido reviews nesses últimos capítulos e queria saber se alguém ainda esta lendo essa fic. Caso contrario, eu pararia de posta-la, porque não vejo sentido nenhum em colocar a fic aqui para ninguém ler, por isso me avisem se devo continuar, sim? Ainda não arranjei um teclado com acentos por isso o problema persiste. Qualquer outro erro gramatical (tirando os acentos) e culpa minha mesmo.  
  
Capitulo 5:  
  
- Ha!! Das dez flechas que eu atirei, nenhuma errou o alvo! - falou Legolas em tom triunfante, se virando para Estel - Enquanto que das suas dez flechas, duas erraram!! Eu falei que eu era bom nisso!  
  
Estel estava examinado as flechas que estavas firmemente fincadas em um tronco de arvore caído no meio daquela pequena reserva. Legolas não era só bom, ele era muito bom, beirando (se não ultrapassasse) a perfeição. Não eram muitos os que sabiam atirar de uma maneira tão displicente e Legolas definitivamente sabia!  
  
Eles estavam na reserva havia dois dias e ate ali nada de muito perigoso tinha acontecido. Talvez o pior tenha sido Legolas se desesperar quando seu boné sumiu, mas que, felizmente foi resgatado de um dos galhos das muitas arvores que estavam por ali.  
  
O treino com o arco e as flechas fora idéia de Estel, já que ele estava começando a ficar entediado, embora Legolas parecesse uma criança correndo em voltas das arvores e às vezes subindo nelas. Como o loiro conseguia escalar elas naquela rapidez era uma incógnita para ele, por isso, ele se limitou a ficar olhando o outro tendo uma sensação de deja vu fortíssima.  
  
Legolas estava se fazendo entre as arvores. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentira tão feliz e completo. De alguma maneira ele estava ligado `aquelas arvores, ele só não sabia explicar como. E tudo parecia mais certo com o arco na mão dele. Era como se ele tivesse feito isso a vinda inteira!  
  
- É... você definitivamente e muito bom nisso, meu amigo. - falou Estel, tentando em vão arrancar uma das flechas do galho partindo e desistindo, tamanha a força que as colocara ali. - Não gostaria de me ajudar a aperfeiçoar a minha técnica?  
  
- Eu adoraria, Estel.  
  
E, de longe, um par de olhos observava os dois. Era um par de olhos frios e cruéis e que vinham acompanhados de um sorriso malicioso e um rosto pontiagudo.  
  
O dono desses olhos era um senhor sem escrúpulos que reconhecera de imediato o filho adotado do prefeito e, fazendo rápidos cálculos na cabeça, ele fechou a uma quantia um tanto alta de quanto Elrond estaria disposto a pagar para não ver a cabeça do jovem separada de seu pescoço.  
  
Silenciosamente, como entrou por entre as arvores, ele saiu e desapareceu dentro da mata, deixando dois rapazes ainda brincando com as flechas, despreocupados com o que poderia acontecer.  
  
________________________***____________________  
  
Era noite e Legolas começara o seu ritual para dormir. O que significava tirar o boné cuidadosamente para que parte de seu cabelo descesse para as suas orelhas e, só então, ele tirava o boné. Depois, ele esperava ate Estel pegar no sono para poder dormir em paz, sabendo que o outro não o veria dormindo.  
  
Naquela noite, porém, algo estava diferente. As arvores estava agitadas e pássaros gritavam como se dissessem para os dois irem embora, mas Legolas achou que estava ficando louco de vez e não deu atenção aos seus instintos que concordavam plenamente com as arvores e pássaros e qualquer outro que falasse para eles saírem dali.  
  
No entanto, Legolas apenas se deitou e deixou seus sonhos o dominarem enquanto ele dormia num sono agitado.  
  
Bleque entrou no acampamento dos dois. Nenhum dos jovens se deu conta de sua presença enquanto o homem ia em direção a Estel. Em uma das mãos, ele levava uma corda e na outra ele levava uma faca, para o caso de um dos dois resolver acordar na hora errada.  
  
E, quando Bleque quase alcançara um dos braços de Estel, o jovem abriu os olhos cinzentos e empurrou o homem para trás, fazendo com que ele caísse e, com o barulho, Legolas acordasse em um salto.  
  
Bleque levantou a faca e tentou acertar o braço de Estel com ela, mas falhou quando Legolas pegou seu pulso e tentou lhe arrancar a faca. O homem largou a corda que ainda estava na sua outra mão e deu um soco no rosto do loiro, fazendo com que ele vacilasse e soltasse seu pulso.  
  
Estel correu para pegar a corda que Bleque soltara com a intenção de amarrar o homem, que agora estava agarrado em Legolas, e os dois lutavam com as mãos nuas, a faca esquecida em algum ponto onde Legolas a arrancara das mãos de Bleque. Mas, a força de Legolas era muito superior a do outro e, por fim, o subjugou.  
  
Estel trouxe a corda ate os dois e, nesse exato momento, um brilho prateado foi visto e no segundo seguinte, a lamina da faca cortou o braço esquerdo de Estel.  
  
- Aragorn! - gritou Legolas soltando o homem por uns momentos e olhando para aonde estava Estel.  
  
- Eu estou bem. - gritou de volta Estel e viu a lamina descer de novo, mas dessa vez em direção ao loiro - Legolas! Cuidado!  
  
Legolas se virou a tempo de evitar que Bleque o atingisse no peito, fazendo com ele apenas visse um corte em seu ombro. Com um soco, o loiro levou Bleque ao chão, mas o outro lançou a faca em direção a Legolas que se distraiu e deixou Bleque fugir.  
  
Estel, segurando o braço com a mão direita, foi ate aonde Legolas estava sentado, prensando uma das mãos no ombro que sangrava.  
  
- Aqui, deixa-me ver. - falou Estel tirando as mãos de Legolas do lugar - Meu pai é um ótimo medico e me ensinou o que sabe, por isso, não se preocupe. - Legolas riu.  
  
- E você espera tratar do meu ombro com esse belo corte do braço? Eu acho que ele é bem fundo. Você não vai conseguir move-lo direito.  
  
E, olhando bem para a ferida, Estel teve de concordar com Legolas. Isso não era nada bom e os ferimentos dos dois continuavam sangrando. Legolas foi ate aonde estavam seus pertences e tirou o seu canil de água, em seguida, voltou para onde Estel estava e rasgou um pedaço da blusa que estava usando para dormir. Ele, então, limpou o ferimento do amigo e amarrou a tira da blusa em volta no braço de Estel da melhor maneira possível, já que seu ombro não estava cooperando.  
  
Logo que seu ferimento foi limpo e mais ou menos fechado, Estel pode mover o braço melhor e começou a examinar o ombro do amigo.  
  
- Você conhecia aquele homem, Estel? - perguntou Legolas enquanto Estel limpava o ferimento.  
  
- Não faço a menor idéia de quem ele seja e muito menos o porque dele estar em nosso acampamento. - Estel rasgou um pedaço da roupa dele e amarrou o ombro de Legolas também.  
  
- Ele iria te amarrar se você não tivesse acordado naquele momento, meu amigo.  
  
Estel não tinha pensado nisso, mas, agora que o outro mencionara, era verdade, aquele homem iria amarra-lo... E depois? O que ele faria com ele? ... Bom, para isso ele não tinha resposta.  
  
- Como você acordou? - a voz de Legolas tirou Estel de seus pensamentos.  
  
- Eu não sei. Simplesmente soube.  
  
- Como se as arvores tivessem tentando te dizer - falou Legolas incrédulo da resposta e usando a estranha sensação que tivera antes como uma alternativa impossível.  
  
- Mais ou menos por ai - respondeu Estel pensativo e Legolas se calou diante disso.  
  
Os dois se voltaram para os seus próprios pensamentos, não querendo dormir por medo de que aquele homem voltasse a aparecer.  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram e eles não se moveram. Estel, cheio dessa situação, se levantou e pegou seu saco de dormir e o trouxe para perto deles. Depois, voltou e pego o saco de dormir de Legolas e também o trouxe para perto eles. Só então olhou o amigo.  
  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Um de nos dorme enquanto o outro fica de guarda, depois trocamos. O que acha? - perguntou ele e Legolas concordou com a cabeça.  
  
- Quem dormiria primeiro, então? - Estel suspirou, mas antes que algum som pudesse deixar sua boca, Legolas voltou a falar - Durma você, primeiro, Estel, eu não estou cansado.  
  
- Não, eu prefiro que você durma e eu fique acordado. - Legolas sorriu. Estel sempre fora assim teimoso e era muito improvável que mudasse agora.  
  
- Eu não vou dormir agora, Estel, por isso, seria mais inteligente que eu ficasse acordado. Eu não preciso dormir tanto e você esta parecendo exausto. Faça um favor a você mesmo, sim? Vá dormir. - falou o loiro com paciência. E, por fim, Estel concordou.  
  
- Me acorde daqui a quatro horas, ouviu?  
  
Logo depois, Estel estava dormindo e Legolas de vigília protegendo o amigo de qualquer perigo.  
  
_____________________________***_________________  
  
Bleque era um homem perigoso que não gostava de ser desafiado e Estel e Legolas tinham acabado de fazer isso, mostrando que não estavam tão indefesos quanto pareciam. Se ele queria um bom resgate pelo filho do prefeito, ele teria de se livrar daquele loiro de qualquer jeito.  
  
O homem sorriu. Um sorriso cruel que mostrava todos o dentes brancos dele. Não era a primeira vez que teria de acabar com uma outra vida e, se fosse honesto com ele mesmo, ele diria que gosta e muito dessa parte do trabalho. Ele pegou a faca que trouxera com ele e aparou a pequena barba que começava a aparecer de novo, o cabelo castanho claro lhe caindo nos olhos enquanto ele pensava em como pegaria o jovem moreno da próxima. 


	7. capitulo 6

Mais um capitulo e meu teclado persiste em não por acentos. Me desculpem de novo, sim? Qualquer outro problema de gramática é culpa minha mesmo e não do computador.  
  
Capitulo 6:  
  
O dia seguinte estava passando bastante calmo ate. Legolas e Estel estavam mais apreensivos e a toda hora olhavam para os lados como se esperando sair de detrás de uma arvore um monstro ou outro bicho parecido. O homem, porem, que os atacara na noite anterior não era nenhuma criatura horrenda. Era sim, um homem bastante inteligente e perigoso.  
  
Como se dando conta de que não adiantaria ficar o dia inteiro irrequieto esperando o pior, Estel levou Legolas ate um pequeno lago que o grande rio formava na floresta e se deixou apreciar a bela vista que a floresta lhe oferecia tão gentilmente. Legolas, que ainda saltitava como uma criança feliz quando ganha o presente que queria, se dirigiu ate a beira do lago, tirou os tênis e as meias, levantou a calça e se sentou na borda do lago com os pés dentro d'água.  
  
Estel pegou a mochila do amigo que ficara esquecida perto de uma das muitas arvores que tinham ali e a trouxe para perto da sua. Feito isso, se recostou num tronco de arvore e ficou olhando seu novo amigo brincando com os peixes do lago. Logo, ele estava com seus olhos fechados apenas sentindo a natureza a sua volta.  
  
Foi quando ele começou a ouvir uma melodia baixa e maravilhosa vinda da sua frente. Estel sorriu. A musica o fazia lembrar de seu pai e seus irmãos. Eles também cantavam musicas com esse mesmo tom delicado e encantador. Ele sempre se perguntara o porque de eles conseguirem fazer isso e ele nem chegar perto. Era fato que ele era adotado, mas nunca ele ouvira vozes tão belas quando as das deles. E agora, Estel podia claramente ouvir uma voz que rivalizava com aquelas que ele achava serem as mais bonitas.  
  
A canção continuou. Ela falava da floresta, das arvores e do medo de elas se acabarem. Ela falava também de tempos distantes onde homem e natureza conviviam harmoniosamente. E falava, principalmente de saudade, de uma saudade inexplicável. De uma saudade tão grande que faria contorcer o coração mais gelado. Ela porem, não afetou Estel do mesmo jeito que afetaria uma pessoa normal. Estel não tinha um coração gelado, mas a saudade de que a musica falava também havia se estalado em seu coração havia muito, por isso, ele acabara se acostumando com ela e não sentiu tanto o desespero de seu entonador.  
  
Legolas balançava os pés na água enquanto cantarolava o que lhe vinha a mente. Era bom que Estel estivesse vendo suas costas e não seus olhos,pensou Legolas, porque eles, naquele momento, tinham lagrimas cheias de tristeza. Era uma tristeza eu ele não conseguia entender, já que nunca prestara atenção nela. O que ele sabia era que as arvores estavam tristes com o rumo que o mundo estava tomando e que talvez elas não estivessem mais ali pela eternidade, como elas antes pensavam. Ele também sabia que faltava alguma parte da sua memória que era bem capaz de suprir todas as duvidas que ele tinha e ele queria lembrar. Ele queria poder ser parecido com os outros. E as lagrimas continuaram.  
  
Estel abriu os olhos e encontrou as costas de seu amigo viradas para ele. Ele viu quando seu amigo levantou, ainda de costas, tirou a blusa e a calça e pulou dentro do lago. Estel se levantou e caminhou ate a borda aonde seu amigo estivera a poucos segundos atrás. Olhou para dentro d'água mas não viu Legolas em lugar nenhum. Esperou mais um pouco e Legolas não apareceu de volta. Estel começou a ficar um pouco preocupado e tirou a blusa para pular dentro da piscina. Quando a blusa passou na frente de seus olhos enquanto ele a puxava para cima, um par de mãos agarrou seu pe e o puxou para dentro da água, fazendo Estel dar um pequeno grito antes de saber o que tinha acontecido.  
  
Quando Estel colocou a cabeça para fora da água, ele pode ouvir o riso melodioso de Legolas enquanto revia a cara de espanto de seu amigo quando se viu debaixo d'água.  
  
- Não teve graça! – falou Estel tentando manter uma aparência séria enquanto via Legolas sentado de novo com os pés no lago.  
  
- Teve MUITA graça, Estel! A sua cara foi impagável! Espera até eu contar para o Elladan e para o Elrohir como eu consegui puxar você para dentro d'água! Eles não vão deixar você esquecer dessa! Assim como eles até hoje não deixam você esquecer de seu pequeno problema com precipícios! – e Legolas continuou a rir ate Estel desistir e tentar manter a cara fechada e acabar rindo também.  
  
- Pode rir, elfo, eu ainda pego você por isso... – falou Estel saindo da água – e eu não tenho problemas nenhum com precipícios! – a ultima tirada fez Legolas rir ainda mais.  
  
Estranhamente, Legolas não notou quando Estel o chamou de elfo. Talvez por já ser um ato natural. Nem Estel notou quando Legolas falou de seus irmãos como se fossem amigos de longa data.  
  
No entanto, enquanto os dois riam do caldo que Estel levou, um homem continuava os observando. Bleque percebeu antes dos dois jovens o quão ligados eles eram e, para que seu plano desse certo, era preciso que ele observasse mais um pouco aqueles dois amigos. Por isso, ele se encostou no tronco da arvore que escalara para ter uma vista melhor e tratou de observar o que tinha a volta deles e aonde estavam seus pertences. Não muito tempo depois, enquanto Legolas e Estel se divertiam na água, Bleque tramara a sua nova investida e, dessa vez, não havia porque achar que não daria certo.  
  
Já era noite quando os dois amigos resolveram dormir. A ameaça da noite anterior ainda pairava sobre as cabeças deles e os dois não a haviam esquecido, tinham apenas a posto de lado. Porém, à noite tudo era mais perigoso e, por isso, eles resolveram de novo montar guarda e houve uma certa discussão para ver quem ficaria primeiro. Legolas parecia insistir em ser o primeiro de novo, mas Estel não estava disposto a aceitar isso.  
  
- Estel! Vai dormir! Eu já falei que eu fico de guarda, não vai acontecer nada. – Estel suspirou.  
  
- Legolas, ontem você ficou primeiro, nada mais justo do que agora eu ficar. Deixa de ser teimoso e vai dormir você!  
  
E a pequena discussão continuou por um tempo, ate Estel dizer que legolas podia fazer o que quisesse, mas ele ficaria acordado. Frustrado, Legolas olhou o amigo com olhos inexpressivos. Por que Estel simplesmente não ia dormir? Era mais fácil para os dois. Estel não veria seus olhos vagos enquanto o loiro dormia e ele podia descansar depois, quando Estel estivesse mais preocupado com o amanhecer. Mas Estel não iria ceder de jeito nenhum.  
  
Quando Legolas lhe dirigiu aquele olhar inexpressivo que carregava tantos fardos e não deixava transparecer nenhum, Estel pensou seriamente se não estava fazendo algo errado. Mas não achou nada que pudesse ter feito que tivesse chateado Legolas, por isso, achou que o que quer que fosse, não era com ele. "Vai ver", pensou ele, "ele esta com sono e quer dormir.".  
  
- Legolas, vá descansar, você parecer estar exausto. – os olhos de Legolas trocaram de inexpressivos para como se dissessem "O que?? Aonde que eu pareço cansado para você??" e Estel teve de rir. – Tudo bem, então você não esta cansado... – Legolas balançou a cabeça pensando seriamente se seu amigo era tão são quanto parecia.  
  
- Estel, desiste, eu não estou cansado, como você sabiamente comprovou, e não vou dormir agora. Você bem podia fazer útil esse tempo indo VOCE dormir, não? – Estel balançou a cabeça exageradamente, claramente negando a sugestão do outro.  
  
- Noite passada você só dormiu quando já estava quase amanhecendo. Por isso, eu prefiro que você descanse mais hoje. – falou Estel em um tom sensato. Legolas se espantou.  
  
- Como sabe que eu só foi dormir quase de manha? – Legolas começou a suar. Não, ele não poderia ter visto o loiro dormindo... Estel deu de ombros.  
  
- Eu estava do seu lado, teria de ser cego para não ver que você ainda estava acordado. – novamente aquele tom que constatava o obvio. O que Legolas falaria sobre isso foi cortado quando Estel continuou.- Ada e meus irmãos também dormem de olhos abertos e eu já estou acostumado a ver quando estão dormindo e quando estão acordados. Como você também não foi difícil – Estel riu e continuou sem notar a cara que o loiro fazia – Eu sabia que não podia ser só eles que dormiam com os olhos abertos!  
  
- O que? – foi a frase que Legolas conseguiu formar depois de alguns minutos quieto.  
  
- O que o que? – perguntou de volta Estel, agora realmente preocupado com seu amigo – Legolas? – Legolas permaneceu mudo durante mais alguns minutos ate começar de novo:  
  
- Sua família dorme de olhos abertos? – Estel fez que sim com a cabeça – E você não acha isso estranho?  
  
- Depois de quinze anos, é de se esperar que você acabe se acostumando com isso, não?  
  
- Mas... mas, Estel! NINGUEM dorme de olhos abertos! Isso deveria ser impossível.  
  
- Correção: - cortou Estel – VOCE e MINHA FAMILIA dormem de olhos abertos, o que prova que isso É POSSIVEL, e talvez outros também durmam. Qual o grande problema com isso? – Estel usava agora um tom mais leve, tentando entender o nervosismo de Legolas.  
  
- Então você não se espantou? – perguntou Legolas ainda cauteloso e Estel teve de refrear uma resposta sarcástica do tipo "Ah, claro que eu me assustei!! Você acha que pode chegar por ai e sair dormindo de olhos abertos e achar que qualquer um é capaz de fazer isso??" mas ele apenas sorriu.  
  
- Legolas, vai dormir, eu prometo que nada vai acontecer, esta bem? E pare de se preocupar se você dorme de olhos fechados ou de olhos abertos, isso não tem realmente muita importância! – Legolas sorriu e se dirigiu ao seu saco de dormir.  
  
Os últimos pensamentos de Legolas foi como outros também poderiam dormir de olhos abertos. Lhe fora dito que isso era um mal sinal e que ele não deveria deixar que as pessoas o vissem dormindo. No entanto, ali estava um rapaz lhe dizendo que não tinha nada demais no que ele fazia... Ah, se todos os problemas dele acabassem assim.  
  
Estel acompanhou Legolas com o olhar ate o loiro se deitar. Depois, deixou seus olhos vagarem por entre as arvores. Ele não viu quando um pedaço de pau o acertou na nuca, o fazendo cair para frente inconsciente. Atrás de Estel, se encontrava Bleque com o pedaço de pau na mão e a face demonstrando triunfo sobre o premio que ganharia de resgate por Estel. 


	8. capitulo 7

Novo capitulo, computador do mesmo jeito, se ainda tiver alguém lendo isso, saiba que o teclado continua não cooperando então, ainda tem palavras sem acentos pelo texto, qualquer outro erro ortográfico e meu mesmo.  
  
Capitulo 7: A palavra que descreveria perfeitamente aquela situação seria desesperadora, concluiu Estel. Ele estava com as mãos e os pés amarrados, alem de estar amordaçado. O rapaz acordara com os primeiros raios da manha para se achar na companhia de um homem que não lhe agradava nem um pouco, dentro de uma caverna fria e sem Legolas por perto. E como foi que ele foi pego, mesmo? Ele não se lembrava. Estel apenas encarava Bleque com o olhar sem expressão.  
  
Bleque estava afiando sua faca em uma pedra quando levantou os olhos e encontrou um outro par cinzento o encarando. O homem deu um sorriso malicioso e continuou a amolar a faca. Porem, ele ainda podia sentir o olhar do outro em cima dele e Bleque não gostava nada disso. Ele, então, se levantou e foi ate o outro lado da caverna, onde Estel estava. Ele levantou a lamina e a abaixou ate encostar no pescoço do rapaz. Estel continuou o olhando sem expressão.  
  
- Sabe... – começou Bleque – Não gosto do seu olhar. E determinado demais para alguém tão novo. – a lamina correu um milímetro afastado do pescoço de Estel – Que tal se você abaixasse esse seu olhar, assim não precisaria machucar você, não e?  
  
Estel abaixou o olhar. Ele estava com medo, mas não deixou que o homem percebesse. Porem, ele próprio não podia deixar de perceber. Ficar a mercê de um maníaco não era algo que ele apreciasse e, definitivamente não estava nem um pouco a fim de pensar em o que poderia acontecer caso ele não abaixasse o olhar.  
  
- Muito melhor... – Bleque sorriu maliciosamente de novo. Um sorriso de canto de boca que Estel não aprovou desde a primeira vez que o viu usar. – Agora, rapaz, fique quietinho ai enquanto continuo preparando minha comida. – Estel levantou o olhar novamente como se perguntasse se Bleque achava realmente que ele estava apto a se mexer com todas aquelas cordas. Bleque apenas voltou a amolar a faca.  
  
O rapaz encostou a cabeça na parede pensando no que iria acontecer agora, já que fugir estava fora de questão. E seus pensamentos voltaram para Legolas. E uma nova onda de pânico tomou conta dele. E se o homem tivesse feito algo com o loiro? E se tivesse matado o loiro? Por favor, ele pensou, que Legolas esteja bem... que nada de mal lhe tenha acontecido... No entanto, Estel não pode deixar de pensar no pior e começaram a formar lagrimas em seus olhos.  
  
As lagrimas nunca caíram, já que naquela hora, Bleque se levantou de novo e se dirigiu para a entrada da caverna, somente quando estava quase do lado de fora foi que ele virou e encarou Estel.  
  
- Rapaz, tome conta de tudo para mim, sim? – falou ele com aquele sorriso irritante e zombateiro – Se algum animal aparecer por aqui, proteja meus pertences, sim? Eu preferia que você morresse a perde-los. Agora, se me der licença, vou arranjar meu café da manha. – e se foi.  
  
Estel bateu com mais força a cabeça na parede. Como ele conseguia se meter nesse tipo de encrenca? Seus irmãos deveriam estar certos quando diziam que deveria ser proibido para ele sair de casa. E agora lá estava ele, preso com um animal raro esperando a sua sentença. Sua mente voltou, então, para o amigo e Estel começou a pensar que, talvez, por milagre, Legolas ainda estivesse vivo.  
  
__________________***_________________  
  
Bleque andava pela floresta esperando encontrar algum animal, de preferência pequeno que lhe servisse de alimento. Ele esperava que fosse um bicho relativamente manso e que não precisasse de luta para mata-lo, porem, amolara e trouxera a faca assim mesmo.  
  
Para trás dele, ficou a caverna, que se encontrava em uma pequena clareira numa das partes da reserva. E, dentro dela, o seu premio. Agora que estava claro, Bleque começava a pensar que ele deveria ter matado o loiro também em vez de deixa-lo no acampamento. Mas era tarde, pensou, ele é que não iria voltar ate lá para completar o serviço.  
  
Um som abafado de pegadas começou a ser ouvido e Bleque pegou sua faca e a levantou. Ele estaria preparado para o que estivesse fazendo o barulho. De repente, de trás de uma das arvores, saiu um coelho e o homem sorriu maliciosamente. Achara sua comida.  
  
O pobre animal não teve chance.  
  
___________________***____________________  
  
Legolas acordara com uma séria dor de cabeça. Quando tentou levar sua mão aos olhos, descobriu que não conseguia e, só nessa hora, se deu conta de que estava amarrado. Suas mãos estavam presas numa arvore sobre a sua cabeça por firmes cordas que o impediam de se mexer. Como ele conseguia se meter nessas situações? Não era normal alguém ser tão propenso a confusões, ele concluiu, e só havia uma pessoa que se igualava a ele: Estel.  
  
E Legolas olhou para os lados a procura do amigo. Será que ele estaria preso em alguma arvore também? Legolas virou a cabeça o maximo que conseguia, dadas as circunstancias, e não achou Estel, o que o deixava com duas perguntas primordiais: Aonde estava o rapaz e quem o prendera ali.  
  
O loiro suspirou e começou a tentar se soltar das irritantes cordas, o que acabou causando ferimentos em suas mãos, de tanto que ele as torcia. Depois de uma hora e alguns minutos, Legolas começava a ficar desesperado. Seus braços estavam dormentes por causa da posição em que se encontrava e ele já não podia sentir as pontas dos dedos. Quem o amarrou ali sabia o que estava fazendo, porque as cordas não queriam ceder de jeito nenhum, o que o impossibilitava de procurar Estel.  
  
Abaixou a cabeça pensando em como sairia daquela situação. Os sussurros das arvores começavam de novo. Esse, definitivamente não é o melhor momento para que eu comece a ouvir vozes em minha cabeça, pensou ele. Porem, os sussurros não paravam e Legolas não podia fazer muito para os impedir.  
  
Por alguma razão, o rapaz achou que estavam espetando as costas das suas mãos, mesmo sabendo que elas estavam presas contra a parede. Os sussurros continuavam e lhe diziam que logo estaria livre. As cordas afrouxaram enquanto Legolas via o cascalho da arvore levantar vagarosamente e empurrar os nos para que afrouxasse seu aperto em volta das mãos, agora dormente, dele.  
  
E, por fim, a corda ficou solta o suficiente para que o rapaz pudesse escorregar as mãos e se livrar daquela incomoda posição.Legolas, com as mãos em seu colo, olhou para a grande arvore a que fora amarrado. Ele estava muito feliz que estala livre, mas não conseguia entender como. Certamente não poderia ter sido a arvore, poderia?  
  
Um leve vento soprou e levou os belos cabelos dourados para cima. Era quase como um conforto, uma brisa e Legolas se sentiu mais calmo. Agora, ele precisava encontrar Estel.  
  
Legolas se levantou, com um pouco de dificuldade, e começou a recolher o que ele achava necessário para a sua busca, como o arco e a flecha e uma pequena faca que eles haviam trazido para cortar madeira ou cordas ou para qualquer outra finalidade. Aquilo que ele achava desnecessário levar, ele juntou ao pe da grande arvore em que fora amarrado. E, então, olhou para ela.  
  
Era um planta bem alta e vigorosa, imponente seria uma boa definição. Legolas se achou bem tolo ao olhar para ela em agradecimento.  
  
- Muito obrigado. – falou ele tocando o tronco da grande arvore – Tenha você me salvado ou não. – ele suspirou – Faça um novo favor para mim? – ele perguntou quase como esperando uma resposta e, tanto para seu nervosismo como para sua alegria, aquela calma voltou a se instalar nele – Tome conta disso que esta aos seus pés, por favor. São pertences importantes para o meu amigo. – e se virou.  
  
O loiro amarrou o cabelo em um meio rabo e começou a vaguear pela floresta, sem saber muito bem para que lado ele deveria ir. Agora, um pouco mais confiante, deixou que os sussurros em uma cabeça o guiassem.  
  
A grande arvore balançou com o vento que soprou novamente. Ela estava feliz. Achava que não havia mais elfos alem do Senhor Elrond e seus filhos gêmeos e aqui, nessa mesma floresta, aparecera outro. Embora a cabeça deste estivesse muito mais confusa e de difícil acesso, mas ainda continha a encantadora graça do Belo Povo. A grande arvore deixou que suas folhas caíssem sobre os pertences dos dois amigos e os escondessem de olhos perigosos. 


	9. Capitulo 8

Como não dá para ser feliz o tempo inteiro, o teclado resolveu voltar com os acentos e desistiu das vogais A, E, não entendi muito bem porque. Por isso, se alguém vir por i alguma palavra que falte alguma das duas vogais, é por que a correção do Word não a corrigiu ou porque formou uma palavra existente... De qualquer forma, qualquer outro erro é meu mesmo.  
  
Capítulo 8:  
  
Estel bateu com cabeça na parede com mais força. O homem não tinha voltado ainda e parecia que ia demorar. Uma outra batida com a cabeça. E Estel acabou sorrindo. Se machucar não era uma de suas prioridades.  
  
Em vez de ficar se lamentando e, por conseqüência, se machucando, o rapaz começou a olhar a caverna. Os pertences de Bleque estavam no outro canto da caverna. Da onde ele estava, se podia ver cordas, uma outra faca, porém de tamanho menor, um casaco e uma mochila. O rapaz estava prestes a bater com a cabeça na parede em frustração, de novo quando parou. Dessa vez, Estel deu uma risada. Parecia que a única alternativa era continuar batendo com sua cabeça.  
  
No entanto, em um último esforço, o rapaz tentou livrar as mãos amarradas. Seus irmãos com certeza já o haviam ensinado a se livrar delas, mas ele não achou que esse conhecimento seria útil e não prestou muita atenção. Claro, pensou ele, quando ele iria pensar que ele seria raptado, amarrado e jogado dentro de uma caverna, que, para ficar mais irônica a situação, não ficava nem a um dia da sua casa.  
  
As mãos começaram a se torcer numa tentativa de se livrar das amarras, mas elas não estavam tendo muito sucesso. Estel tentou outra solução: jogando seu peso contra a parede da caverna, ele se esforçou para levantar e, para a sua alegria, ele conseguiu!  
  
Agora, o rapaz estava de pé em uma parte da floresta desconhecida, porém, já era algum avanço ele poder se levantar. Foi até o outro lado da caverna para poder cortar as cordas que prendiam suas mãos. Estel estava achando, até, que, de repente, ele conseguiria sair dessa situação sem muitos problemas.  
  
Com as mãos libertas, o rapaz saiu da caverna tomando o cuidado de ver se Bleque ainda estava por perto. Com um certo alivio, constatou que o homem não estava em nenhum lugar perto. Um outro pensamento que não fosse a sobrevivência começou a tomar conta de Estel. Aonde estaria Legolas.  
  
Sem mis demoras, ele começou a procurar pelo amigo. O antigo medo de que Bleque pudesse ter feito algo com o loiro sendo renovado.  
  
_____________***_________________  
  
Legolas estava quase que a vontade com as estranhas vozes que o cercavam e que o guiavam, ele esperava, para aonde estava Estel. Quase. Ele, agora, estava dividido entre acreditar que podia, mesmo ouvir as vozes calmas e sábias das arvores ou se ele estava apenas enlouquecendo de vez.  
  
Porém, aquele não era o melhor momento para se discutir o assunto e, como ele não fazia idéia do que faria se não ouvisse as vozes o re- assegurando de que estava no caminho certo, ele simplesmente acatou e seguiu em frente.  
  
Mas o destinou as vezes prega peças nas pessoas mais inapropriadas e o caminho que Legolas estava andando passava exatamente aonde Bleque estava. E, as vezes o destino assusta a todos menos a quem deveria ser o seu alvo, já que, no exato momento em que Legolas se encontraria com o homem, suas orelhas élficas ouviram a risada familiar de Estel e o loiro virou para o outro lado e desapareceu no meu da mata no exato instante que Bleque pisava onde ele estava a poucos minutos.  
  
A risada não foi mais repetida e Legolas começou a duvidar de sua existência, até seus olhos enxergarem, bem a frente, uma caverna. Por alguma razão, o loiro não gostou dessa visão. Elfos não foram feitos para cavernas, pensou ele. Suspirando, ele seguiu em frente já achando que era quase que certo que o último lugar que ele quisesse estar seria aonde Estel estaria.  
  
Quando estava a mais ou menos duzentos metros, ele sentiu alguém atrás dele, mas seus reflexos não foram rápidos o suficiente e uma mão com uma pequena faca passou por seu pescoço, enquanto a outra o segurava firme no lugar. Apenas um pequeno filete se sangue começou a correr pelo pescoço de Legolas, mas nada que ele daria importância, o corte fecharia logo. Porem, a mão o agarrou mais forte, torcendo um de seus braços para trás.  
  
Legolas passou sua perna por trás das de seu agressor e lhe deu uma rasteira. Quando o outro caiu, com o rosto virado para o chão, Legolas pôs os joelhos ns costas dele, o imobilizando, enquanto segurava as duas mãos.  
  
- Muito bem, estranho, o que fez com o meu amigo? – o corpo embaixo de Legolas, assim que ouviu a pergunta, parou d tentar se livrar do loiro e não se mexeu mais – Você me ouviu? – uma risada abafada e logo depois:  
  
- Legolas? – o loiro se assustou com a pergunta e soltou os braços e saiu de cima de seu agressor.  
  
Estel, assim que viu suas mãos livres, tentou se virar e acabou encontrando uma par de olhos azuis o encarando. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.  
  
- Estel? – o moreno riu da confusão estampada no rosto do amigo.  
  
- Caramba! Você quase m matou de susto!! Andando assim, sem fazer o menor barulho pela floresta, se esgueirando como um gato... – Legolas riu das acusações de Estel.  
  
- EU te dei um susto?? Estel, você me agarrou por trás e fez um pequeno corte em minha garganta absolutamente do nada e EU te dei um susto? – os olhos do loiro encontraram os dois rapaz e começaram a rir.  
  
- Aonde você aprendeu a se movimentar desse jeito? – perguntou Estel.  
  
- O que? Você é que é lerdo demais, Estel e não eu que sou rápido. – falou Legolas, apesar de ele saber que não era verdade. – e como você chegou tão rápido até trás de mim? Eu percebi que tinha alguém atrás de mim, ms não que estava tão perto. – Estel riu.  
  
- E eu não estava. Mas eu tenho passos largos e furtivos. – e abriu um sorriso. Legolas balançou a cabeça olhando para o amigo.  
  
- A gente deveria sair daqui antes que o verdadeiro agressor apareça e não uma imitação barata dele... – falou Legolas em tom brincalhão.  
  
O loiro levantou e estendeu as mãos para que Estel se levantasse. Logo, os dois estavam voltando para aonde s encontravam os pertences dos dois, ao pé da grande arvore que Legolas fora amarrado.  
  
_________________***____________________  
  
O pequeno coelho que ele tinha pego fora uma pequena refeição par ele. Bleque, enquanto comi, pensava que deveria ter matado aquele outro rapaz. Porém, da primeira vez que tentar, o homem sentiu algo de diferente naquele jovem. Uma pequena luz emanava dele e, como Bleque não sabia o que aquele jovem era, ele simplesmente o amarrou.  
  
No entanto, agora que o dia estava claro e o sombrio brilho do rapaz não podia ser notado, Bleque pensava em voltar e terminar o serviço. Os dois jovens pareciam bem ligados e serviria de aviso ao rapaz de cabelos escuros que estava marrado na caverna. Pegou uma bússola para poder se localizar melhor e rumou m direção ao suposto local aonde Legolas estaria.  
  
Quando o homem estava a uns cem metros da grande árvore, se podia ver que não havia ninguém nem perto dali, o que significava que, muito provavelmente o rapaz havia escapado. Praguejando, Bleque correu até a planta e, sem querer, pisou nas mochilas dos dois jovens. O homem abaixou para ver o que era e sorriu ao descobrir os objetos escondidos debaixo de folhas de arvore.  
  
Risos musicais foram ouvidos por Bleque e ele logo percebeu quem deveria ser o dono deles. O rapaz loiro que ele amarrara havia algumas horas naquela arvore. Puxando a sua faca, o homem se escondeu nas folhagens próximas ao antigo acampamento dos amigos, esperando para que sua presa aparecesse. Aquela cabeça loira não ficaria muito tempo naquele pescoço.  
  
Os risos aumentaram e, Bleque tinha que concordar que era uma voz extremamente bela, dotada de uma certa melancolia que ele não entendia. Quase pensou em poupar o rapaz. Mas não chegou a dar muita atenção a esse pensamento.  
  
Porém, Bleque estava esperando que apenas o loiro aparecesse e ficou um tanto surpreso ao se deparar com os dois amigos rindo e brincando um com o outro. Não era possível! Ele deixara o morno bem amarrado na caverna, ele tinha certeza! Mas parecia que os dois, mais uma vez, haviam escapado e, para falar a verdade, Bleque estava começando a ficar realmente irritado com isso. Irritado a ponto de acabar desistindo do resgate e matar de uma vez aqueles dois.  
  
- Estel! São seus irmãos! Como você pode simplesmente coloca-los em uma situação dessas?? – Estel riu da cara de incredulidade de Legolas e chegou perto das mochilas.  
  
- Eles sempre me colocam em situações muito piores que essa! – falou ele como se a explicação justificasse sua atitude. – E a cara do Ada foi impagável!! - Legolas riu da alegria do amigo e chegou perto da onde Estel estava.  
  
- Estel..., - falou ele olhando par as mochilas – Alguém esteve aqui. As mochilas estavam escondidas debaixo das folhas.  
  
Estel olhou para Legolas, para as mochilas e, depois, para a volta deles. Abaixou, então, os olhos e se deparou com marcas de sapato prensadas contra as folhas. Não eram dele, porque ele estava de tênis e não eram de Legolas, porque ele, assim como seu pai e irmãos, andava com uma certa leveza que não deixava marcas no chão (o porque disso ele não sabia). O rapaz se virou pr Legolas que o observava.  
  
- Não estamos sozinhos. – falou.  
  
- Não estão mesmo, jovens. – falou uma voz fria saindo detrás de uma das imensas plantas que havia na reserva. Bleque empunhava a sua faca de maneira ameaçadora e seguia em direção aos dois amigos. 


	10. capitulo 9

O computador continua n sua missão de me levar a loucura se recusando a por a vogais. Sinto se tiver algum erro desse tipo. Qualquer outro é culpa minha mesmo.  
  
Outros avisos: a fic esta chegando ao fim, mas a ideia era fazer uma continuação. Em alguém que quer a continuação?  
  
Nimrodel: Obrigada pelo elogio!! Elrond e os gemeos aparecem sim, mas, pelo menos nessa história, eles não fazem grandes feitos.  
  
Gabi Greenfeaf: O legolas realmente é um amor. Que bom que está gostando!  
  
SadieSil: Eu não creio que elas estejam perfeitas, mas a gente se esforço, né? !! Obrigada.  
  
Capitulo 9: "Ótimo!", pensou Estel. Do jeito que esses últimos dias estavam saindo seria um milagre que eles chegassem ao final do mês vivos! Para piorar, seu ombro começou a doer de novo. Com certeza fora conseqüência da tentativa dele de se livrar das cordas que o prendiam.  
  
O homem avançou para cimas dos amigos, a arma nas mãos de maneira assustadora, enquanto olhava de um para o outro. Estava esperando que algum deles fizesse a besteira de partir para cima dele.  
  
- E então? Vão ficar quietinhos ou eu vou ter de fazer alguns furos em vocês para que dessa vez não escapem? – perguntou Bleque.  
  
Legolas, que ainda segurava o arco e as flechas, começou a avaliar as possibilidades que tinham. Iria demorar um pouco até que ele conseguisse atirar. Não seria muito, mas demoraria um pouco. Anos atrás, ele conseguiria desarmar esse homem facilmente, porém, ele estava fora de prática. E, de qualquer forma, nesse meio tempo, Bleque poderia tentar algo contra Estel e essa possibilidade não era uma que ele estivesse disposto a arriscar.  
  
- Legolas... – Estel sussurrou para o amigo. Era um som quase inaudível e, mesmo assim, o rapaz tinha certeza que o loiro poderia ouvi-lo – Você consegue acerta-lo daqui?  
  
Os lábios de Legolas se curvaram em um sorriso mínimo.  
  
- Acerta-lo não é o problema. O problema é acerta-lo antes que ele nos acerte.  
  
Bleque deu um passo em direção os dois. E Estel e Legolas deram um passo para trás.  
  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte – falou Legolas – No próximo passo que ele der, vamos correr para direções opostas.  
  
- Está certo. Vou correr para a direita. – falou Estel  
  
- A sua? – Bleque levantou a faca.  
  
- O quê??  
  
- A sua direita? – um pé do homem se levantou do chão.  
  
- Você vai correr para a minha direita?  
  
- A sua direita? Não é mais fácil eu correr para a minha direita??  
  
Bleque se lançou sobre os dois com a faca em punho. Estel e Legolas, cada um, corram para um lado, deixando Bleque no meio e, por uns instantes, o homem ficou confuso. Logo, ele se decidiu por ir atrás de Estel.  
  
No entanto, o momento de confusão do homem foi suficiente para dar a Estel o tempo dele se livrar de Bleque e correr para dentro da reserva.  
  
Legolas correu para perto de uma arvore e, mais rápido do que qualquer um acharia possível, ele subiu na planta e ficou em pé num dos galhos mais altos (e, diga-se de passagem, não era tão grosso a ponto de sustentar um humano). E foi daquele ponto extremamente alto que ele fez sua mira num Bleque que estava bem perto de Estel.  
  
Por ironia, Estel teve seu pé preso por espinhos de uma planta e, embora o vegetal tentasse soltar o rapaz, Estel se debatia tanto que o que ele conseguiu foi ficar mais enrolado na planta. Foi o que Bleque esperava para alcançar o rapaz.  
  
- Bem... – começou o homem com um sorriso malvado - você tentou, jovem... – a faca se levantou bem a cima da cabeça de Estel, que ainda lutava com os espinhos da planta.  
  
Estel fechou os olhos quando viu o brilho do metal descendo em sua direção. Porém, a faca não chegou nem a descer um quarto de seu percurso. O rapaz, vendo que já havia passado uns bons cinco segundo e que não se demora tanto para que uma faca alcançar seu alvo, arriscou abrir um dos olhos.  
  
O que ele viu foi a faca caída a uns poucos centímetros dele e o homem curvado sobre a mão. Manchas vermelhas salpicavam a sua camisa. Ao longe, Estel pôde distinguir Legolas em cima de uma arvore, o arco sem a flecha seguro em uma de suas mãos.  
  
- Hannon le, mellon nin – falou Estel. – Obrigado, meu amigo.  
  
E nessa hora, assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, que Estel lembrou de já tê-as dito antes, aliás, de já tê-las dito várias vezes. Legolas era uma constante em sua vida, ele fez parte dela a milênios e...  
  
Bleque arrancou a flecha de sua mão e agarrou a faca, num impulso, a cravou no ombro já machucado de Estel.E, novamente, o rapaz sentiu aquela dor absurda.  
  
Um segundo depois, o corpo de Bleque era arremessado para longe de Estel por Legolas. O Loiro pegou a arma e a jogou para o rapaz, que cortou as partes da planta que o prenderam.  
  
No pequeno instante que o rapaz se distraiu cortando as plantas, Legolas e Bleque se atracaram em uma luta furiosa, a mão ferida do homem, pintando tanto um quanto o outro e dando um ar um tanto dramático a toda cena.  
  
Legolas conseguiu prensar Bleque contra o chão, mas o outro puxou um punhado dos cabelos do loiro para baixo, fazendo com que suas cabeças ficassem no mesmo nível.  
  
Ao puxar os cabelos dourados, Bleque teve um grande surpresa que poderia ser encarada tanto como boa quanto terrível dependendo do ponto de vista.  
  
- Ora... orelhas pontudas e pele brilhosa. – falou ele ao ouvido do loiro – O que você é? Uma anomalia? – um sorriso perverso aparecendo no canto de sua boca.  
  
No susto, Legolas empurrou o homem para longe e o ficou observando. Bleque rolou para cima da flecha que o loiro havia atirado e a pegou.  
  
- E então? O que você é? – perguntou de novo. Legolas, agora, ia se distanciando mais de Bleque. – O que aconteceu? Você não sabe me responder?  
  
- Deixe ele em paz. – a voz de Estel se foi ouvida. Ele acabara de se livrar dos espinhos e agora se levantava, a faca na mão.  
  
Bleque se virou para Estel, o loiro parecia perdido em seu próprio mundo, pois nem se mexeu. A flecha em sua mão parecia um brinquedo se comparada a faca suja de sangue que o rapaz segurava. O homem percebeu como, de repente, os papeis foram trocados e s sentiu inseguro pela primeira vez que pôs seu plano em ação.  
  
Mas, então, seus olhos, se voltaram de novo para o loiro que ainda parecia perdido em pensamentos e atirou a flecha em direção a Legolas.  
  
Estel gritou. Bleque riu. E Legolas continuou do mesmo jeito.  
  
A flecha acertou a cintura do loiro, que continuou na mesma posição de antes. Sem nem, ao menos, se dar ao trabalho de tirar a flecha de seu corpo.  
  
Estel passou tão rápido por Bleque que o homem nem viu. O rapaz já estava do lado de Legolas antes do homem virar. Estel chegou a tempo de segurar Legolas antes dele cair de joelhos no chão. - Bem, Passolargo - falou Legolas, num sussurro, lembrando da piada de Estel de um pouco antes – Ele tem razão quando diz que eu sou uma anomalia... – Estel balançou a cabeça em negação. Bleque riu.  
  
- Brilhante a sua capacidade de constatar o óbvio, loirinho! – falou Bleque.  
  
E, de repente, o homem saltou para cima de Estel, que apenas pode defender seu rosto com as mãos. Bleque pegou a faca largada pelo rapaz e estava tentando acerta-lo com ela, enquanto Estel ainda se debatia embaixo dele.  
  
Finalmente, depois de algumas tentativas, Bleque conseguiu segurar Estel. A faca a alguns centímetros da garganta do rapaz. Estel arfava e Legolas continua na mesma posição, alheio a tudo a sua volta.  
  
- Sabe, essa já a segunda vez que lhe ameaço com uma faca. – falou o homem – Por favor, faça ss ser também a ultima vez, porque, um movimento seu e você já não estará mis entre o nosso meio. – Estel apenas o olhou enraivecido.  
  
Legolas estava com suas duas mãos sobre seu colo. Seus dedos longos tremiam, assim como o resto de seu corpo. A ferida aberta pela flecha manchara as suas roupas e, embora tivesse uma rápida capacidade de cura, o sangue seco em suas vestes dava um ar um tanto sombrio ao loiro.  
  
Num momento, Legolas lembrou das palavras do Senhor Elrond. Pelo menos, pensou, não pulamos de nenhum lugar com mais de quatro metros de altura. Ele achou graça. Parecia tão absurdo que eles fossem se meter em uma enrascada daquelas. Afinal, não era só para eles irem acampar?  
  
Uma outra figura loira tomou forma em sua mente. Tinha formas masculinas e severas, mas com um olhar carinhoso por trás daquela fachada. E o olhar dizia que aquele homem amava Legolas de todo o coração. Aquela costumeira saudade invadiu o loiro. Ele precisava tanto daquela mão carinhosa.  
  
- Ada... – ele sussurrou, inconsciente do que fazia – papai...  
  
- Legolas!  
  
A voz de Estel o tirou de seu transe e o arremessou de volta a realidade. Uma realidade um pouco aterradora, Legolas concluiu. Bleque tinha conseguido fazer vários pequenos cortes nos ombros, rosto e pescoço de Estel enquanto Legolas devaneava. O rapaz estava segurando a mão do homem que tinha a faca o impedindo d machuca-lo mais, porém, não estava surtindo muito efeito.  
  
Num pulo, Legolas agarrou Bleque por trás e lhe arrancou a arma da mão. O homem, assustado, se voltou para o loiro se perguntando o que havia acontecido pra que o outro resolvesse agir.  
  
Vendo nessa a sua oportunidade, Estel se soltou de Bleque e correu pra apanhar o arco e as flechas que Legolas trouxera. Atrás dele, Bleque, gora, tentava esfaquear o loiro. No entanto, os movimentos de Legolas eram rápidos e fluidos, o que dificultava bastante seu adversário.  
  
Num ato ousado, Legolas deixou seu torso desprotegido e Bleque mirou a faca no loiro. O torso a mostra, a faca quase conseguiu chegar o seu destino, se, no ultimo instante, Legolas não tivesse dado um soco na face esquerda do homem. Bleque caiu no chão zonzo com a força do golpe que Legolas com certeza não aparentava ter.  
  
- Como consegue tanta força? – perguntou o homem do chão.  
  
- Veio comigo. – respondeu Legolas sem emoção – Preferia que se mantivesse calado, já quase matou meu amigo e eu várias vezes. Se cooperar, eu não te darei mais socos. O que acha? – como resposta, Bleque avançou para cima de Legolas.  
  
E mais uma vez, Bleque sentiu a dor de ser perfurado por uma flecha. Dessa vez em sua coxa. Atrás dele, Estel empunha o arco de Elrohir. O homem caiu de joelhos em frente a Legolas.  
  
- Legolas, você esta bem? – perguntou Estel enquanto se aproximava dos dois.  
  
- Na media do possível eu estou sim. – falou Legolas dando um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Estel chegou do lado de Legolas, os dois a uns poucos passos de Bleque que continuava no chão.  
  
- O que aconteceu com você naquela hora? – a voz de Estel parecia preocupada. Legolas suspirou.  
  
- As vezes, pessoas falam para você tantas vezes a mesma fala que você acaba acreditando nelas... – Estel concordou. Ele sabia o que era isso. Era difícil ter sido criado em uma família em que todos são tão perfeitos. De tempos em tempos, Estel ouvia alguém dizer que ele nunca poderia fazer parte de uma família sendo ele como era. Decidiu mudar o assunto.  
  
- Porque só veio me ajudar quando eu gritei, em vez de acabar logo com o problema?? – Legolas deu um sorriso travesso.  
  
- Você estava se saindo muito bem sozinho... – Estel o olhou como se duvidando da sanidade do amigo – Mas, é claro, por mim eu deixaria que aquele homem brincasse com você o quanto ele quisesse, contanto que não te matasse... você sabe, eu não gostaria de contar para o prefeito que eu deixei seu filho mais novo morrer... – Estel riu  
  
Bleque escolheu aquele momento para tentar agarrar o pescoço de Legolas, porém, o loiro pulou para o lado como se já pressentindo o perigo. Bleque se virou. As faces de pura raiva, a perna e a mão ensangüentados, os olhos inexpressivos. Legolas e Estel o olharam, ele não podia ir muito longe naquelas condições.  
  
A terra abaixo de Bleque se abriu. Logo, um filete foi se abrindo até chega à grande arvore que Legolas fora amarrado mais cedo. De repente, o filete se expandiu e um buraco grande o suficiente para passar uma pessoa se formou. Bleque nem soube o que aconteceu, num momento ele estava sobre a terra e no seguinte, sob ela.  
  
Estel e Legolas olharam o buraco se abrir e se fechar com espanto. Legolas se virou para a grande arvore e lhe sorriu.  
  
- Obrigado. – e, voltando-se para Estel, falou – Os seus irmãos vão adorar essa história... o Senhor Elrond é que não vi ficar muito satisfeito com os fatos... O bom é que, sendo você humano, logo, logo isso aqui vi apenas ser mais uma lembrança engraçada...  
  
E Estel lembrou. Lembrou de Valfenda, da Terra Média, do nome Aragorn e lembrou de como se completava essa antiga frase.  
  
- E vocês elfos, imortais, vão levar cada detalhe desse dia impresso em sua memória eterna... 


	11. Capitulo 10

Olá! Computador do mesmo jeito, mas a gente vai levando, por isso, é provável que vocês encontrem vogais faltando. Qualquer outro erro é meu mesmo  
  
Outra coisa:Essa história termina aqui. O que acontece depois, vem na próxima ( é que não consigo escrever textos muito longos) Obrigada para quem mandou review, eu gosto muito de saber o que pensam sobre história Gabi Greenleaf: acho que você é a primeira pessoa que eu li que chama uma fic de louca! :D Obrigada! Eu vou fazer um seqüência. Lilian Kirk: Obrigado! SadieSil: Consegui ler toda a sua fic!! Yes!! Está linda demais. Obrigada pelos comentários!  
  
Capítulo 10:  
  
Estel parou. As lembranças dançavam em sua mente e ele não conseguia coloca- las em ordem. Legolas, por outro lado, continuava andando, alheio ao fato do amigo não estar ao seu lado.  
  
- Você sabe como faz para sair daqui? Precisamos ver essas suas feridas e aqui não é o melhor local para... – e Legolas percebeu que o amigo não estava ao seu lado – Estel?... Estel?  
  
Estel continuava exatamente no mesmo lugar, o olhar pregado no chão, a mente tentando se reorganizar. O loiro se aproximou temendo que, talvez, o homem pudesse ter causado algum mal do qual ele não sabia em seu amigo.  
  
-Estel? – tentou de novo e, dessa vez, o rapaz o encarou. Um sentimento indecifrável habitando suas expressões.  
  
- Legolas...? – Estel agarrou os braços do loiro, o assustando um pouco – É realmente você?  
  
- O quê? É claro que sou eu, Estel, você está bem? – o loiro continuava preocupado. O comportamento de Estel era muito estranho. – Estel, você está me machucando... – Estel rapidamente largou Legolas.  
  
- Me desculpe, não sei o que deu em mim – falou o rapaz apressadamente. Porém, não pode deixar de notar o quão diferente o amigo estava.  
  
Legolas se virou e começou a andar de novo, na esperança de que, dessa vez, Estel o seguisse.  
  
- Mas você sabe quem é, não é? – veio uma nova pergunta atrás dele. Legolas se virou de novo.  
  
- Estel, tem certeza de que está bem?  
  
- Você SABE quem você é, não é? – Estel ignorou a pergunta do amigo. Legolas suspirou.  
  
- Sei, Estel... – o rapaz sentiu um alivio percorrer seu corpo – Sou seu amigo, passando um tempo na casa do prefeito até que se consiga matricula- lo em uma universidade, porém, existe uma grande chance de isso não acontecer já que você não s mexe! – alivio deixou todo o corpo de Estel – Estel! Por favor, quer andar logo?  
  
- Então você não sabe quem é? – Legolas o ignorou e continuou andando – Príncipe? – Legolas parou.  
  
- Ora, Estel! Eu esperava isso dos seus irmãos, mas até você resolveu começar com essa de ficar me chamando de príncipe! – era a resposta que Estel precisava. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto  
  
- Me desculpe, Legolas, não resisti.  
  
- Quer fazer o favor de andar logo?? Suas feridas estão sangrando e não seria inteligente deixa-las continuar.  
  
Estel correu para o lado do amigo, que continuou a caminhada. Porém, por dentro, ele continuava tentando por as idéias em ordem: seu pai, em outra época, outras pessoas, Elladan e Elrohir lhe ensinando a atirar, Legolas lhe ensinando a atirar, Argorn e Gondor, ele fugindo de Valfenda quando criança, um terremoto que quase lhes tirou Elrond, sua entrada na escola local, o Um anel, Legolas em Mordor, Elladan lhe apresentando a um cavalo, Elrohir o levando para comprar um brinquedo novo, Arwen...  
  
ARWEN! Estel tinha esquecido de sua bela Arwen! Sua estrela Vespertina! Como pudera fazer isso? E aonde ela estava? Por que não conseguia sentir a presença de sua amada? Por que ela não estava com seu pai e seus irmãos?  
  
E, agora que ele tentava por seus pensamentos em ordem, Estel percebera que ele sabia muito pouco sobre o que acontecia. Sua cabeça não cooperava começando a doer absurdamente enquanto ele fazia esforço para se lembrar de como ele havia voltado para Arda.  
  
De repente, uma cena saltou de seus pensamentos; era ele e o Senhor Elrond em uma sala, o senhor tentava lhe dizer algo, mas ele não queria ouvir, ele queria seguir em frente com seus planos, ele queria...  
  
Estel caiu desfalecido o lado de Legolas. O Loiro ainda tentava entender o estranho comportamento do amigo quando o viu cair no chão. Só teve tempo de lhe segurar a cabeça para que não a acertasse em nenhum lugar. Agindo rápido, Legolas colocou a mochila de Estel nas costas e o pegou no colo, andando o mais rápido possível em direção à casa do amigo. Isso, é claro, assim que ele descobrisse pra que lado ela ficava.  
  
O pânico de Legolas começara a crescer progressivamente e ele não tinha como para-lo. Estel pareceu resmungar enquanto estava encostado junto ao peito de Legolas, ms nenhum palavra coerente saiu de sua boca.  
  
Logo, o loiro se decidiu por uma direção, que foi ajudada pelas plantas ao seu redor, e correu o mais que pode te vislumbrar a magnífica casa do Senhor. Um sentimento leve correu por ele enquanto via a moradia chegando mais perto a cada passo que dava.  
  
- Por favor! – gritou Legolas empurrando a grande porta com o ombro.  
  
De dentro, se podia ouvir vozes, no entanto, eram vozes alegres.  
  
- Abram a porta! – tentou Legolas de novo – Estel está machucado!  
  
- Tudo bem, calma, a porta já foi... – para surpresa de Legolas, quem abriu fora um dos gêmeos.  
  
- Elladan??  
  
- O que aconteceu com vocês?? – perguntou o gêmeo olhando os dois amigos enquanto tirava Estel das mãos de Legolas – E eu sou o Elrohir – e se virou para dentro d casa – Ada! Estel e Legolas estão feridos! Venha, Legolas, entre.  
  
O Senhor Elrond saiu de uma das inúmeras portas da casa e se dirigiu até o trio. Numa rápida pelos amigos, Elrond pediu para que Elrohir os levasse até a pequena clínica no fundo da casa.  
  
- Eu pedi para vocês dois tomarem cuidado... – falou o senhor enquanto Elrohir depositava Estel em uma cama. Inconscientemente, o rapaz passava a mão por cima do anel de Barahir. O senhor se virou para Legolas - E você, jovem, tire sua blusa para que eu possa dar uma olhada nessas feridas que serpenteiam seu corpo.  
  
O Loiro não encarou Elrond. Ele sabia que suas feridas já estavam cicatrizando, mas o senhor não e Legolas temia a reação dele quando descobrisse suas feridas quase curadas. Ele detestava quando tinha de afastar aqueles que só o queriam bem.  
  
- Não precisa, senhor. Por favor, cuide do seu filho, estou preocupado com ele. – Elrond riu.  
  
- Rapaz, deixe-me ver como você está. Elrohir cuidará de Estel por agora. – e, pelo canto do olho, Legolas pode ver que, não só Elrohir, mas agora Elladan também estava com seu amigo. O Senhor ainda o encarava, uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. – E então?  
  
- Por favor, Senhor, eu estou bem, vá cuidar de Estel. – suspirando, Elrond pegou um pequeno bisturi de uma pequena mesa. – Veja isso. – e, levemente, passou a lamina por sua mão, fazendo correr um filete de sangue.  
  
- Senhor, o que está fazendo? – o tom sobressaltado de Legolas alertou os gêmeos que questionaram seu pai em silêncio.  
  
- Não é nada, meus filhos, por favor, olhem por Estel – e se virou para Legolas – Olhe para minha mão – e o loiro fez o que lhe foi mandado. Dez segundos depois, já não havia mais nenhum corte na palma da mão do senhor. Legolas o olhava assustado – Agora, deixe- me dar uma olhada nas suas feridas. Não há nada de anormal em você.  
  
Aos poucos, bem devagar, o loiro tirou a camisa e deixou Elrond examina-lo. O senhor estava em seu modo médico e as mãos logo acharam as facadas em seu dorso.  
  
- O que lhes causou essas feridas?  
  
- Um homem com uma faca... acho que queria raptar Estel, mas agora está tudo bem. – Elrond começou a limpar as feridas. Várias perguntas passavam pela cabeça de Legolas e ele tentou começar com a mais óbvia – Se não se importar em responder, senhor, poderia me dizer porque estão aqui? Se não me falha a memória, vocês disseram que ficariam fora um mês. – Elrond riu.  
  
- Meus filhos não conseguem se afastar do irmão caçula por muito tempo.  
  
Na verdade, todos os três passaram tanto tempo longe de Estel, que agora os gêmeos temiam se distanciar por longos períodos. Um sorriso triste perpassou pela face do senhor.  
  
Bandagens envolveram os ombros de Legolas e um forte cheiro do qual ele não sabia dizer se conhecia ou não impregnou o ar. O loiro se virou e deparou com um dos gêmeos adicionando algumas ervas à água fervente. O gêmeo sorriu para ele.  
  
- Athelas. – falou ele – São raras nesses dias, mas ainda existem algumas. Essa erva tem um forte potencial medicinal, se você souber usa-la.  
  
- E se não souber? – perguntou Legolas.  
  
- Você pode acabar matando o paciente. – respondeu o outro gêmeo. Vendo a expressão estupefata do loiro, os dois começaram a rir. Elrond balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação.  
  
- Parem com isso. Ninguém pode morrer por causa dessa erva, Legolas, eles não estão falando sério.  
  
Estel escolheu essa hora para acordar e grunhiu quando tentou levantar e sua cabeça começou a latejar. Todos os quatro outros ocupantes da sala se juntaram a volta da cama que o rapaz estava.  
  
- Ada?... El? Eu... Imladris... Um anel... Arwen... – Estel tentou fazer com que suas palavras fizessem sentido, mas aquela dor de cabeça e agora as dores no corpo o impediam.  
  
Sua família, no entanto, percebeu o que o rapaz tentava dizer. Ele havia lembrado de seu passado. As memórias corriam soltas na sua cabeça. Os três trocaram olhares e os gêmeos esperaram a decisão do pai. Legolas apenas observava a linguagem corporal dos três. Por fim, o senhor Elrond olhou o loiro.  
  
- Legolas, poderia acompanhar meus filhos? Eu preciso falar com Estel. – Legolas concordou e deixou o quarto com os gêmeos.  
  
Não faz isso, amigo  
  
Já se sabe que você  
  
só procura abrigo  
  
mas não deixa ninguém ver  
  
Por que será ?  
  
Eu que já não sou assim  
  
muito de ganhar  
  
junto às mãos ao meu redor  
  
Faço o melhor que sou capaz  
  
só pra viver em paz.  
  
Elrond estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto. Estel estava debruçado na janela vendo a movimentação de pessoas e empregados. Reconheceu alguns, outros eram novos e o rapaz ainda não sabia quais eram seus nomes. O senhor suspirou.  
  
- Enfim, você se lembrou, meu filho. – Estel se voltou para o pai, agora, com s costas e os cotovelos como apoio.  
  
- Lembro de quem eu sou-fui, lembro de Arda, de Imladris, dos elfos, de vocês,... de Arwen... – novo suspiro de Elrond.  
  
- Lembra de porque esta aqui? – Estel abaixou os olhos para que não encarasse o pai.  
  
- Porque pedi aos Valar uma vida sem segredos. Porque queria aproveitar ao máximo sem ter preocupações.  
  
- E Gandalf lhe disse que não seria possível. Nunca existirá um vida sem preocupações, meu filho. Você aceitou isso. – Elrond se levantou e caminhou até Estel.  
  
- Então o que estou fazendo aqui? Porque voltei, pai? – Elrond o abraçou.  
  
- Íon-nin, meu filho, essas pessoas que estão aqui – o senhor fez um gesto apontando para a janela indicando aqueles que transitavam pela casa e além – eles são o seu povo. Você os reuniu uma vez, pode reuni-los de novo. – Estel se afastou do pai.  
  
- A história vai se repetir? – Elrond sorriu.  
  
- Não, Estel, o Um anel não mais aparecerá. Mas eles precisam de alguém que os ensine sobre bondade e não sobre ganância. Por isso você não se lembra. Você estava cansado de levar essa vida de responsabilidades e s forçou a apagar sua importância nesse mundo. Porém, para isso, você precisaria apagar todas as suas memórias.  
  
Estel deu uma volta pelo quarto. Era muita informação. Ele não queria. Ele queria deitar em sua cama e sentir seu pai massageando seus cabelos enquanto dormia. Mas, novamente, suas responsabilidades o impediam.  
  
- E sobre... – o rapaz olhou o pai como se pedido desculpas pela próxima pergunta, mas Elrond não deixou ele continuar.  
  
- Sobre Arwen? – Estel acenou – Ela não veio exatamente por amar você. – quando Estel fez uma cara que claramente dizia que ele não havia entendido, Elrond explicou – Ela não suportaria vê-lo crescer e depois descobrir que você agora só a via como a uma irmã. Por isso, ela preferiu ficar em Valinor – os olhos do Senhor se encheram de lágrimas ao falar da graciosa Arwen.  
  
- E então voltaram vocês quatro? – o senhor balançou a cabeça.  
  
- Voltamos nós três. Eu e seus irmãos. Legolas veio sem o consentimento dos Valar. – Estel pareceu chocado ao ouvir isso – E, sejamos, sinceros, Estel, você também não ficaria sentado sabendo que Legolas estava em um mundo desconhecido sem se lembrar de quem era. Foi um erro nosso acreditar que ele o faria.  
  
Estel segurou a cabeça entre as mãos. Não era para acontecer desse jeito. Ele não queria ter voltado e, com certeza Legolas não era para estar aqui. E, de repente, outro pensamento o abalou.  
  
- Ada? – Estel saboreou poder dizer essa palavra e entender seu significado – E vocês? Como conseguiram viver nesse mundo tão diferente? Não estão enfraquecendo? – as mãos do rapaz foram parar uma de cada lado da face do pai.  
  
- Porque te amamos, íon-nin. – falou o pai lhe sorrindo – É pouco o sacrifício que fazemos para ficar perto de você. – os olhos de Estel brilharam e lágrimas caíram dele.  
  
- Vocês vão ficar por aqui? – o rapaz perguntou com uma voz fina de uma criança que acabou de acordar de um pesadelo e ainda guarda os resquícios das piores partes. Elrond o abraçou, encostando a cabeça de seu filho mais novo em seu peito.  
  
- Claro, Estel. Sempre. – Estel retornou o abraço, apertando o pai contra si.  
  
Fim 


End file.
